


Eloise at the Wedding

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cats Don't Dance (1997), Eloise - Kay Thompson (ill. Hilary Knight), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding bells are ringing after the Debutante Ball when Darla comes home early from Paris to her daughter, nieces, and nephews, and announces that she is finally going to marry Urchin. This will also mean that Darla and Urchin will leave the Plaza Hotel together and raise their daughter without the constant help of Nanny, but will it be able to come true after incoming trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eloise was very surprised to see her mother home two days earlier than anticipated. "So, Mother, what are you doing here back so soon?"

"And what's Drell doing here?" Estelle added in.

"It's a very long story, dears." Darla replied as she sat down on the living room couch with her daughter's pet pug dog, turtle, and shape-shifting Pokemon at her feet.

"We're actually also here for you all." Drell said the Fudo siblings, Felicity, and their Pokemon.

The Fudo siblings, Felicity, and their Pokemon huddled together, slightly nervous of Drell's tone.

"I understand you all have been time traveling..." Darla folded her arms. "Unless it's for an emergency like when you all were Loonatics, I'm afraid that's quite dangerous."

"I am sorry..." Felicity spoke up since it was mostly her fault. "I just wanted to come to the ball and so did Akito, Estelle, and Vincent."

"You have no idea how much trouble you kids have caused," Drell told Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity. "Your Pokemon included."

The Pokemon looked nervous and upset, they bowed their heads to the warlock.

"Sorry, Mr. Drell..." the kids mumbled out.

"Luckily you all will be here with your parents for a wedding." Drell said.

"A wedding?" Eloise's eyes sparkled.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"Who's getting married?" Akito asked.

"Oh, just someone real close by." Drell smirked.

Darla rubbed her arm a little. "In fact, it's someone you know..."

"Is it Aunt Darla?" Akito asked.

Darla bit her lip slightly with a small smirk.

"You are?" Estelle asked. "But... Aunt Darla, what about Uncle Urchin?"

"I'm going to marry him." Darla said.

"You mean you are not already married?" Felicity asked.

"No." Darla shook his head.

"I kind of had a feeling." Akito said.

"Now before the wedding can begin, you kids and your Pokemon will have to go back to your original time" Drell said.

Eloise sighed softly. "Okay..." she then turned to her cousins and their Pokemon. "Guess you guys gotta go now."

"Thanks for the ball, Eloise, it was a lot of fun." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah." Akito agreed.

The cousins then shared a quick hug with each other before they would have to be sent back home.

"I'll send you all back to where you left." Drell said.

The kids bowed their heads, feeling a little guilty. Drell then used his magic and sent the others back to where they were before they time traveled to the hotel.

And where when they arrived back at where they arrived back before time traveling to the hotel, they saw their parents looking very stern with them. Felicity felt like she could only blame herself because she had suggested for them to go back in time.

"Before any of you say anything, I just wanted you to know that it was me that suggested we time travel back in time to the Debutante Ball." Akito said, taking the blame.

This news shocked everyone in the room with Akito keeping his cool.

"Non, Akito, it was moi who-" Felicity was about to protest.

Akito sent her a look, telling her to let him to take this one and where Felicity did just that and stood back.

"Is this true, Akito?" Cherry folded her arms, glaring down sharply at the boy which could frighten even the bravest of men.

"Yes, ma'am." Akito nodded, trying to stay brave while bowing to the adults.

"You handle him," Cherry told Atticus and Mo. "He's your kid, not mine."

Atticus and Mo nodded firmly before looking firmly at their strongest son.

Akito shuffled his foot and looked up to his parents. "I'm really sorry, Mom and Dad..."

"We're going home, kids, so we can get ready for your Aunt Darla's wedding." Mo said.

"It's going to be lovely, I just know it." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah..." Vincent smiled halfway.

"Okay, let's go." Akito said.

"We're going to have a serious talk about what you've done though." Mo sharply added.

Akito bit his lip then.

"Yes, ma'am." Akito nodded.

Mo did want to have a serious talk with him, but she saw the look in Atticus's eyes and where she knew that the moment they got home, Atticus will have the serious talk with Akito. They seemed to have a mental arrangement in each other's minds about Atticus talking with their son and they both nodded in silence and agreement with that. Forte held out his hand.

"Sorry, Papa..." Felicity handed over her father's special pocket watch.

"Yeah, sorry Uncle Forte." Akito added.

"Just don't do it again, you could have caused trouble in the space-time continuum." Forte told them.

The kids gave murmuring approvals and promises that they would never do it again.

"Funny, and I suspected your daughter would be the one to screw up the universe..." Drell scoffed to Cherry.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Cherry flashed her eyes at him.

"Oh, because she's a bit like you used to be..." Drell smirked.

"Not the time, Drell." Atticus said, grabbing Akito's wrist.

"Sorry, sorry..." Drell chuckled.

Cherry lowly growled which made her actually look quite menacing.

Drell's face paled at that. "Erm, right... I guess it's time to go."

Atticus nodded before walking back to his family's car while having a firm grip on Akito's wrist. Akito looked a little nervous as he followed his father. Mo, Vincent, and Estelle followed afterwards along with Larvitar, Teddy, and Vulpix.

"I'll catch you all later!" Drell called before he went to his own home.

The drive back to their house a long and quiet one. The Pokemon were mostly exhausted, so their humans returned them to their Pokeballs, making the drive back home, even more long and quiet in a very painful way.

As soon as they got back home, Atticus and Akito went inside Akito's room and where there would also be some smacking sounds coming from there.

"Atticus...?" Mo came to her husband.

'I will give him a stern talking to, but you know as well as I do that he has to be punished the only strictest way possible.' Atticus told her through his mind.

Mo sighed externally and nodded to her husband as she then decided to give him some privacy. Atticus nodded before continuing his way with Akito to his sons room. Akito sat on his bed and stared at the floor.

"Akito, I'm very disappointed in you, you almost caused everything to disappear." Atticus firmly.

"I know and I'm sorry." Akito frowned.

"And where even if it doesn't please me in the lightest, I'm going to have to punish you." Atticus said before sitting on his son's bed before patting on his right leg/knee.

Akito gulped. "Yes, Dad..." He then got off his bed and hung himself over his father's knee while his butt was becoming visible for his father to deliver the hard and painful blows.

"Now, now, Ellie, get some sleep, you've had a big day..." Darla tucked in her daughter. "I promise, after the wedding, everything will be different."

"How so?" Eloise asked her mother.

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise... Now, you just get some rest so Nanny knows you've been a good girl..." Darla smiled softly.

"Yes, Mother." Eloise smiled before going to sleep.

Darla kissed her daughter's forehead and let her get some sleep. Eloise smiled in her sleep, turning over and fell instantly asleep due to the excitement she had today.

Darla then took out something she had not used in a very long time and held it close in her arms as she shut her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, Urchin..." she whispered quietly about her one and only true love.

While that went on, Estelle, Vincent, and Mo began to hear smacking/spanking noises coming from Akito's room, making the kids wince every time they heard it.

'Such a good thing I'm not in there.' Vincent thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, kids..." Mo whispered softly.

After a few more spankings, Atticus stopped, setting Akito back on the ground. Akito looked very sore and very much in pain, but he was willing to sacrifice himself to punishment by taking the blame for Felicity's actions.

"I hope this has taught you a lesson and this hurt me more than it hurt you." Atticus said.

"Yes, sir." Akito replied.

"Good, now pull up your pants and meet up with your mother, and your brother, and sister." Atticus told him.

Akito nodded and did just that with quiet sniffles, but he tried not to guilt trip his father about punishing him.

Mo was sitting on the floor and pet Angel as her childhood best friend was getting some sleep.

"So, Mom, what are we going to wear to the wedding?" Vincent asked.

"Our best clothes of course," Mo replied as she continued to gently pet Angel. "Don't worry, nothing too fancy like when your Grandma Elizabeth comes over, but still nice like for church."

"Whew, that's good to know." Vincent sighed.

"I know, your grandmother overdoes it with you kids looking your best, but she's still a very kind person." Mo replied about her adoptive mother.

"Yeah, Mom, we love her, but she always makes us look so silly," Estelle said. "How could you and Uncle JJ stand it?!"

"Trust me, we tried our best." Mo said.

Akito came back downstairs and looked to his mother and siblings.

"Looks like your father is done punishing you." Mo said to Akito.

"Uh-huh..." Akito weakly replied.

"I sure am." Atticus said, coming downstairs.

Akito looked up nervously.

"I hope you kids understand that time travel can be dangerous," Mo told her children. "I know you just wanted to have fun, but learn that if you abuse a certain privilege, terrible things can happen."

"We understand." The Fudo siblings frowned.

"Good..." Mo said softly.

Atticus sighed as he took a seat and put his hands to his face.

"Mom, is Dad okay?" Estelle asked.

"I think Dad just needs a little personal and quiet time." Mo said softly.

"Oh, okay." Estelle said.

"I'll make some hot chocolate." Mo stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Akito didn't say anything, but he was brave enough to sacrifice himself to punishment than to make Felicity get in trouble for her idea. His father had done the same thing at times when he was younger after all, but he didn't seem to notice that his younger son had the same trait.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Darla left the Plaza Hotel after Eloise fell asleep, but she wasn't going back to Paris, she went out to the nearest body of water as it was late at night. She contemplated on whether to call Urchin with the shell she was given at childhood or whether or not to go underwater and surprise Urchin like she did with Eloise in the hotel room. After a long hour of contemplating, Darla knew just what to do as she brought out her shell. She then took a deep breath and blew into the shell that Athena had given her after her first adventure in Atlantica with her new family. She waited for a while until finally, she saw a familiar merman.

Urchin came up to the surface and yawned and stretched. "Phew!"

"Urchin, I think it's time that we officially get married." Darla said.

"Darla, is that you?" Urchin rubbed his eyes, then smiled to her. "It is you!... I thought you were in Paris?"

"I came home early, but, we need to talk," Darla said before she seemed to get extremely emotional. "Listen, Drell from the Netherworld is going to solve our problems about our living conditions and Eloise traveling with Nanny all the time. We're going to both be in our daughter's life some more. And I was hoping too..." 

"Darla, what's wrong?" Urchin noticed her tears. 

"Well, it's because..." Darla drawled out before sighing softly and letting it out. "I think I might be pregnant."

"R-Really?" Urchin asked, surprised.

"I don't know for sure, but I think I might be..." Darla sat on her knees as she spoke to him. 

Urchin hummed as he thought about it. "Who's Drell again?"

"He used to be the Head of the Witches Council until he got a job at Canterlot High where Atticus, Mo, and Cherry went to school." Darla reminded.

"That's right..." Urchin said, then sighed. "Oh, I still remember the first time you let me meet Eloise before you went to Paris and she went to live in New York."

"I remember too..." Darla smiled in memory.

Six Years Ago...

"Atticus... Atticus... Atticus!" Darla called to her big brother as it was late on a school night, but she woke him up.

"What is it, Darla?" Atticus yawned.

"I had an accident..." Darla said.

Atticus sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What do you mean you had an accident?"

"Well, I woke up in my bed and now it's wet..." Darla said. "I don't understand... I didn't have a bad dream or anything."

"Did your water break?" Atticus asked.

"I think..." Darla said. "Is that when you kinda make a mess when the baby's about to come?"

"Yes." Atticus said.

"Oh..." Darla replied.

"MOM! DAD!" Atticus ran out of his room. "DARLA'S WATER JUST BROKE! THE BABY'S COMING!"

This caused for Patrick and Emily to rush out of their room and for Patch to wake up.

"Guys, it's okay, I don't feel that bad." Darla smiled.

"Oh, Darla, you may feel fine now, but it's about to get worse." Emily gently put her hands on her adoptive daughter's shoulders.

"Worse?" Darla asked. "How worse?"

"You're going to feel some pain." Emily said.

"How bad can it be?" Darla shrugged it off.

 

They were now coming into the hospital with Darla in a wheelchair and she was yelling and screaming in deep pain and agony, feeling horrible contractions and now knew what Emily meant by the pain and it was a lot worse than she thought it would be, but soon, it would all be worth it. Darla kept yelling and screaming which brought back memories of Hollywood when she was a spoiled brat. It seemed like no matter what, Darla was a very ugly person when angered and her wrath seemed unstoppable. Her yelling could be heard from all throughout the hospital.

"Is it ever going to be over?" Patch groaned, covering his ears.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Emily said as she was going to go in the back with Darla to help her through the labor.

"Great." Patch sighed.

"Are you sure you wanna go back there?" Patrick asked.

"It's best I do, besides, I'm her mother now, she really needs me." Emily said before going off in the back to help her adoptive daughter out.

Darla screamed and roared as she squeezed Emily's hand for dear life as the doctors were trying to get the baby out as soon as possible.

"That sounds painful." Atticus winced.

"Believe me, it's hard to say who's in more pain when that time comes..." Patrick winced as he remembered when Emily was having Jessica.

"I'll have to take your word for it, Dad." Atticus said.

"Just wait until you have kids." Patrick chuckled, ruffling up his son's hair.

"I'll wait for that day to come." Atticus said.

"Thatta boy." Patrick chuckled.

 

A while later...

The doctor came out and smiled to the boys in the Fudo family. "It's a girl."

"Wahoo!" Atticus smiled.

Patrick, Atticus, and Patch came in to meet the newest member of the family.

 

Darla smiled peacefully as she held a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket close to her, she then looked up to see her adoptive father and adoptive brother. "Atticus... Come meet your niece..."

"She's so adorable." Atticus smiled.

The baby girl scrunched her face up slightly, she had pinkish skin and a tuft of light and creamy blonde hair.

"What's her name?" Patrick asked.

"I've always liked my mother's middle name," Darla replied, referring to her biological mother. "Eloise."

"Eloise sounds like a perfect name, dear." Emily smiled.

"I always thought so." Darla smiled back. 

The family smiled to the newest addition to their family.

 

After a while when Darla was allowed to go home with her new daughter, the teenage girl was making a stop with a shell in her other hand as she held her daughter in her arm. 

"Don't worry, Eloise, we're almost there, let's go meet your daddy." Darla cooed to her baby girl.

Baby Eloise smiled and giggled, happy that she would meet her father. Darla smiled back down, then gently blew into the shell to summon her childhood love.

After a moment, Urchin came to the surface and smiled. He hadn't changed much except that his arms seemed stronger and he seemed to had grown a mustache and an incoming beard. "Hey, Goldilocks."

Darla rolled her eyes at the nickname she had earned since they first met. 'Hey, Brown Eyes." 

"What's up?" Urchin asked.

"Urchin, I'd like you to meet your daughter." Darla replied calmly. 

"M-My wha...?" Urchin's copper eyes widened. He then saw who the baby girl was and had a smile on his face, happy to see he had a daughter. "What's her name...?"

"Eloise." Darla confirmed with a smile. 

Baby Eloise cooed and reached up, touching her father's face.

"She's so precious." Urchin smiled.

Darla smiled back proudly to their daughter.

"Are you both going to live in the sea with me?" Urchin asked.

Darla frowned.

"What's wrong?" Urchin frowned when he saw her frown.

"Well, um, the thing is..." Darla sounded uneasy. "I was planning on sending her to nursery school and letting my old nanny in New York City look after her, I got an offer to live in Paris and work into the fashion industry."

"What?!" Urchin asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry, Urchin, but a man came to the hotel when I was with Amber and he offered to let me work with him in Paris." Darla explained.

"Oh..." Urchin frowned.

"Now, Urchin, it's nothing personal, I just think this would be best for--" Darla tried to explain.

"No, it's okay..." Urchin felt heartbroken. "I guess I'll just see you when I see you."

"Yeah....." Darla frowned.

Baby Eloise seemed to frown slightly.

"Could I hold her?" Urchin offered.

"Sure..." Darla handed their baby over to him.

Baby Eloise smiled up at her father.

Urchin smiled back down. "She has your eyes."

Darla smiled. "Yes, Emily thinks she looks so much like me, but she has your nose."

"And she's right." Urchin smiled.

Darla smiled back. Baby Eloise gave a small newborn smile to her father. Finding himself unable to resist the smile, Urchin smiled back at his newborn daughter. Baby Eloise reached up to her father's mustache and started to tug on it.

"Ow!" Urchin yelped in pain. "Okay, that's enough now."

Baby Eloise giggled rather mischievously and continued to pull on it.

"She's definitely our daughter." Urchin laughed.

"She has your sense of humor..." Darla smiled nervously at Eloise's behavior.

"Yes, yes, she does." Urchin smiled.

Eloise kept giggling.

"Ellie, stop..." Darla gently took their daughter back.

Baby Eloise giggled and clapped her tiny hands together.

"She is going to be a handful." Urchin chuckled.

"I just hope my nanny takes very good care of her." Darla smiled.

"I'm sure she will." Urchin smiled.

Darla smiled back.

End of Flashback

 

"But I live in the sea and you live in Paris, how will we get married and raise our daughter?" Urchin asked.

"Don't worry," Darla promised. "Drell promised to help us so we can all live happily ever after."

"Cool." Urchin smiled.

"You sound like a little kid." Darla teased.

"So do you." Urchin retorted.

Darla stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now you're acting like one." Urchin smirked.

"Aw, grow up." Darla scoffed.

Urchin laughed, then yawned a little.

"We'll talk about this later," Darla stood up. "Just be ready for the biggest wedding of this or any other century!"

"Okay." Urchin smiled.

Darla smiled as she got up to go. "Good night, Urchin."

Urchin yawned and nodded. "Night, Darla." he said before going back under the sea.

Darla then went back over to the hotel. Their wedding day would be the day that would have a happy ending for the three of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica was at her home, picking up her little daughter's toys and then suddenly got a phone call. "Hello?" 

"Hey, you hear about a wedding?" Atticus asked.

"I think I got an email on that," Jessica smiled once she heard who was calling her. "I thought they were already married though."

"Unfortunately, they weren't." Atticus said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that..." Jessica said. "And I haven't even been able to meet the baby..."

"Trust me, you'll be able to meet Eloise." Atticus said.

"Of course," Jessica smiled. "I'll be sure to bring Bonnie along, I think she'd like to meet her cousins again, she's really come out of her shell ever since Andy gave up his toys to her before he went to college."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

Jessica came into her sleeping daughter's bedroom and put the toys where they were supposed to go. She smiled at how adorable her daughter looked.

"Jessica?" Atticus asked after long silence.

Jessica kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room, shutting the door only halfway. "Sorry, I had to give Bonnie a little something."

"Understandable." Atticus said.

"So, when's the wedding?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, um, I forgot to check." Atticus said.

"Well, let me know as soon as you can," Jessica said. "I'd love to come."

"Okay, I'll inform you." Atticus said.

"Thanks, Atty." Jessica smirked.

"No problem." Atticus said.

"Well, I'd love to talk with you more, but I've had a long day with the kids today," Jessica said. "Talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." Atticus said.

"Talk to ya later, Atty." Jessica said.

"Talk to you later, Jessie." Atticus smiled halfway before hanging up on his older sister.

"Everything okay?" Mo asked.

"Fine, just catching up with my sister." Atticus smiled.

"You two always sounded so close until she started college and a family." Mo smiled back softly.

"Yep, we sure were." Atticus said.

"I always loved looking after JJ when he was growing up," Mo smiled. "I still remember when we did magic training classes with Sabrina and he was just starting Kindergarten."

"Yeah, he was a little nervous." Atticus said.

"Don't I know it?" Mo replied. "Oh, thanks for showing me a shortcut to walk him to school back then too until we graduated high school. He really loved walking with me when he was a little tyke."

"Yes, he was." Atticus nodded.

Mo sighed. "I sure do miss him... We should really have him over for a visit."

"Yes, we should." Atticus nodded.

Mo smiled back and gave him a hug. Atticus hugged her back. The following week would be a wedding no one would want to forget.

The next morning in the Plaza Hotel...

Nanny woke up and was going to order room service, feeling more energized and awake this morning to do it for Eloise, but she was surprised to see there was food already ordered. There was french toast with sunny side up eggs and glasses of juice. Weenie, Skipperdy, and Ditto were already eating.

"What on Earth...?" Nanny asked herself, wondering where this food came from. "Eloise, you know we're supposed to have oatmeal and coffee!"

"Hello there." Darla walked over in her robe and nightgown, surprising her nanny. 

"Dear, you're home early, early, early!" Nanny looked surprised.

"I sure am." Darla smiled.

"I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow." Nanny smiled at the girl all grown up that she used to watch over.

"Well, I decided to come back early." Darla smiled.

"So I see..." Nanny smiled back. "Well, welcome home, I trust that you'll go shopping for the day with lunch and a movie with Eloise." she then assumed based on what Darla and Eloise would normally do whenever Darla came back home on a time that wasn't the Christmas holiday. 

"Actually, I'm going to be getting married to Urchin at the Plaza." Darla smiled.

"Urchin?" Nanny asked.

"Oh, that's right," Darla rubbed her arm. "Um, well, you remember how I'd spend the summer with Emily's family when I was younger?"

"Yes, I believe it was a family reunion." Nanny replied.

"Well, in a way, yes, but also, I met my soulmate there, even if he annoyed the heck out of me when I was a little girl..." Darla said. "He is also Eloise's father." 

"Oh, my..." Nanny said.

"I know it's a lot to think about and don't worry about Urchin and the living on land thing, Drell promised to work something out for us so we can finally live happily ever after." Darla smiled to her nanny. 

"That's wonderful." Nanny smiled.

Darla smiled back.

"So, you two will raise Eloise from now on then?" Nanny asked.

"Yes, we decided that after the wedding, we'll pack everything up and we'll go off to start a whole new life all together," Darla replied. "Also... It's probably best I stay closer to Eloise anyway with Urchin's help, since... I might be..." she then absentmindedly stroked her stomach without even realizing it this time. 

"A-Are you....?" Nanny asked.

"I think I might be, I'm not positive..." Darla replied. "I plan on seeing a doctor sometime before the wedding just to make sure." 

"What a wise decision," Nanny smiled. "By the way, when is the wedding?"

"Around the end of this week and I already made my arrangements in the white and gold room." Darla replied.

"That's even more wonderful." Nanny smiled.

Darla smiled back and hugged Nanny nice and tight. Nanny began to hug her right back. Darla sniffled in the hug.

"Shh, it's all right, dear..." Nanny soothed Darla. 

"This wedding is going to be amazing." Ditto smiled.

"Very." Weenie agreed.

"Yeah." Skipperdy smiled.

Darla smiled to her daughter's pets. Nanny smiled as she sat down and came to her breakfast.

"This food is delicious." Ditto smiled.

"And don't worry about Eloise's bills, I charged it." Darla replied.

"To who, dear?" Nanny asked.

Darla had a rather sinister smirk once she thought about who she charged her bill to.

In Paris...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I OWE $800 IN ROOM SERVICE?!" Pierre panicked once he was given a very large bill. 

"It was forwarded to you." A man told him.

"But that's impossible!" Pierre told the man.

Back in New York...

Darla giggled innocently. Eloise walked out of her bedroom, yawning and stretching as she was still in her pajamas. 

"Good morning, darling." Darla smiled.

Eloise rubbed her eyes and smiled, then gasped in excitement. "Mother, you're really here, I thought I was dreaming!"

"Oh, no, dear, this is all real, I assure you." Darla smiled as she hugged her daughter nice and tight. 

"So then Drell really was here." Eloise said.

"Yes, he was, dear, everything that happened yesterday is 100% true." Darla confirmed. 

"So then, Akito and the others really did almost caused everything to disappear?" Eloise frowned.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, baby." Darla replied softly to that question. 

"Oh, dear...." Eloise frowned.

"It's okay, honey..." Darla soothed.

"Well, I'm glad everything is alright now." Eloise smiled.

"Me too, darling, me too." Darla smiled back. "Now, what shall we do today, dear?"

Eloise was about to say something until the doorbell buzzed.

"Who could that be?" Darla wondered.

Eloise answered the door and saw her new prince friend. "Leon... Or... Kentaro?"

"Leon, please, I love it much better than Kentaro," the nine-year-old boy replied. "Eloise, I just wanted to say thank you for such a good time and I wanted to also say goodbye." 

"Goodbye?" Eloise frowned.

"Yes, goodbye, I'm sorry..." Leon replied.

"Where... Where are you going...?" Eloise asked.

"Back home," Leon said softly. "My dad's finally letting me go home and I don't have to go to boarding school anymore." 

"Well, I'm happy that you get to go back home." Eloise smiled.

"So am I..." Leon replied. "I'm going to miss you, thank you so much for giving me a wonderful time... We'll keep in touch."

"I hope so, Leon," Eloise smiled and hugged him. "I hope so..."

After a brief hug, the two separated so he could go and continue getting ready for home.

"Goodbye, Leon..." Eloise whispered.

"Goodbye, Eloise..." Leon bowed to her.

Eloise bowed back. Leon then left to get going. Eloise sniffled, wiping her eye as she came back into the room. 

"Eloise, are you alright, dear?" Darla asked.

Oh, yes, I'm fine..." Eloise replied softly. "Just... One of my friends came to say goodbye." 

"Was it Leon?" Darla asked.

Eloise looked up. "You know the Prince of Kushin, Mother?" 

"No, Drell showed me what was going on." Darla said.

"Oh..." Eloise replied. "I don't know how to feel about him..." 

"You're in love with him." Darla said, referring to Leon.

"What?" Eloise blinked, a little surprised that her mother suddenly changed the subject, she was talking about Drell, so she was a little confused. 

"I mean you're in love with Leon." Darla told her.

"Oh..." Eloise understood now.

Darla smiled then. "Does he make you feel special?"

Eloise halfway smiled back. "He makes me laugh."

"Just makes me laugh..." Eloise shrugged, not sure how to explain that any further. "Maggie took us for a ride and he just made me laugh. He said that his mother used to say that though, I just hope I didn't hurt him, he seemed sad when he thought about his mother, but he seems to be much better now."

"Well, maybe he's your true love." Darla said.

"But I'll know when I'm all grown up, right, Mother?" Eloise asked.

"Well... In a way, yes, but there's another way..." Darla replied. "I'll tell you about that later."

"Aw..." Eloise pouted, then smiled once she saw she could eat something other than oatmeal for breakfast and happily dug in with her mother and her nanny.

Hopefully the wedding plans would all go smoothly and nothing would ruin the moment.

Drell was watching from his crystal ball and checked for anything evil about to happen.

"See anything?" Penelope asked her father.

"No, but I feel like something's going to burst this bubble." Drell replied as he kept a sharp eye out.

"Oh, please, what could happen?" Penelope asked.

Drell glanced at her. "Ask and shall receive." he then looked back to his crystal ball.

"Oops..." Penelope rubbed her arm nervously. "Heh... Sorry..."

Drell rolled his eyes and kept looking. Skippy was tiptoeing behind Drell, trying to keep quiet.

"What are you doing, Skippy?" Drell asked while looking through his crystal ball.

Skippy flinched and gulped nervously with a sheepish grin.

Drell stood up and leaned over him. "Wellllll....?"

Skippy gripped his collar nervously with a small smile and shrugged innocently.

"Don't make me use my magic on you." Drell threatened.

Skippy's eyes widened fearfully and he used hand gestures.

"Oh, I can't stand it..." Drell snapped his fingers to make Skippy talk.

"It's chaos in Atlantica!" Skippy spoke up verbally, then cupped his mouth nervously and his eyes darted back and forth. "My voice... I-It's back..."

"Don't get used to it." Drell narrowed his eyes.

"You better tell Dad what's up while you still have your voice." Penelope said.

"Oh.. Right..." Skippy chuckled sheepishly, then cleared his throat. "Erm, Drell, there's trouble in Atlantica."

"What is it?" Drell asked.

Skippy gripped his collar nervously. "I don't know how to tell you this, but an old foe of Triton's family has returned."

"Evil Manta or Del Rey?" Drell asked.

Skippy looked nervous. 

Drell grabbed his tie and pulled him over to look deathly into his mute friend's eyes. "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, SKIPPY!!!"

Skippy squeezed his eyes and looked very anxious. "Ursula and Morgana's mother..."

Drell dropped him then. "Not her... Anyone but her..."

"Unfortunately, yes, her and where we'll need help to stop her." Skippy said.

"I can't face her again..." Drell looked cowardly for a change.

"Daddy?" Penelope asked.

"I promised myself I wouldn't Vanessa the octopid again after Triton destroyed her..." Drell put his hands to his face.

"Daddy, how do you know her?" Penelope asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Drell leaned against the wall.

"Your father and Ursula's mother--" Skippy started.

Drell pounced on top of him and put his hand over the smaller man's mouth. "SHUT UP, DON'T YOU SAY A WORD!"

"Dad, what happened between you two?" Penelope asked.

"Nothing, dear..." Drell smiled nervously back to her.

"Drell and Vanessa--" Skippy tried again.

Drell then sat on top of his face to shut him up. "SHUT. UP!"

"DAD!" Penelope glared.

"Yes, Princess?" Drell grinned sheepishly.

Skippy looked very miserable, once again he was abused by his only friend just to keep his mouth shut, sometimes he just wondered why he even bothered. 

Penelope grabbed her father's wrists and was able to pull him off, then knelt down. "Uncle Skippy?"

"Drell and Vanessa had a history together...." Skippy muttered out.

"Wait, you mean Dad and Vanessa were a thing?" Penelope asked.

Skippy slowly nodded to her.

"What happened?" Penelope asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Drell refused.

"Tell me or else I'll use a truth spell." Penelope threatened.

"Penelope, I'm centuries old, you are merely a young adult, there's no way you have the power to master--" Drell replied nonchalantly.

Penelope began to recite the truth spell with slit shut eyes and where it hit Drell. Drell grumbled quietly and shook his fists. Penelope stood back and folded her arms.

Drell hung his head softly. "It was about a century after I left Hilda at the altar of our first wedding..."

Penelope conjured up a chair, knowing that this might be a long story.

"Yes, get comfortable..." Drell replied to that.

"Don't change the subject..." Penelope still folded her arms, but had her legs crossed so she would be comfortable.

"Anyway... It was about a century after I left Hilda at the altar of our first wedding..." Drell prompted. "Salem was starting to plot world domination, Hilda moved in with Zelda to the mortal realm, Edward and Diana Becker had not met yet..."


	4. Chapter 4

*Flashback, 200 years ago...*

Not much has changed, Drell was still in charge of the council after his mother's retirement, but he felt empty. 

"I think I'll go for a walk..." Drell stood up after he had finished his work.

Skippy shrugged, not knowing what would happen during the walk.

"You're in charge until I get back." Drell patted Skippy on the head.

Skippy smiled and saluted, then marched like a Buckingham Palace soldier that was allowed to move.

"Dingus..." Drell rolled his eyes as he left his office.

Skippy continued his march, not minding what he was called.

"I was going for a walk somewhere beyond the sea..." Drell narrated to his daughter as he was walking on a sandy coast with chirping seagulls and crashing ocean waves.

"Ah, the crashing waves sound wonderful today." he then smiled. The warlock looked around as he saw several ones with their soulmates which made his heart filled with regret and grief. "Oh, Hilda..." he whispered with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Suddenly, he was then splashed.

"WAH!" Drell flinched and glared. "HEY! Who's splashing?!"

There was a young woman in the water with a giggle.

"All right, mermaid, I see you..." Drell glared, crawling toward her. "What's the big idea splashing me?!"

"Sorry, but you just looked like you needed some cheering up." The mermaid smiled.

Drell rolled his eyes to her.

"And I'm not a mermaid..." the young woman then smirked. 

Drell blinked. The young woman flung a tentacle to him and pulled him over.

"WHOA!" Drell yelped.

"I'm something different." The young woman told him.

"I see..." Drell looked nervous. "Well, so am I..."

"Who are you?" the young woman asked.

"I am Drell, Head of the Witches Council." Drell nearly bragged about his job title.

"That sounds like an important job." The young woman smiled.

"Oh, it is..." Drell smiled proudly. "I strike fear into everyone's hearts, STOPPED BY NO ONE AND FEARED BY ALL!"

"Interesting..." the young woman seemed drawn to his power. "Care for a swim?"

"Uh, sorry, I'm just getting over a bad break-up..." Drell backed up nervously. "Uh, go back to Never Land with those others at Mermaid Lagoon."

"Sorry, but I don't live there." The young woman told him.

"Um... Well... I really should get going..." Drell tried to back away, feeling a little shy and nervous of this mysterious aquatic woman. "I-It's late, um... My assistant is probably worried sick about me."

"Oh, come on, just one swim, please?" The young woman begged.

Drell gripped his collar nervously. "Well... Okay... One swim, uhh... I'm sorry, I don't even know your name."

"Vanessa." the young woman replied.

"Okay, Vanessa." Drell replied then.

The two then went for a swim into the ocean. Drell laughed as he seemed to forget his troubles for a little while the longer he was with Vanessa. And where their little swim was soon a long swim. Drell came up to the surface and smiled. Vanessa came up beside him and laughed, splashing him. Drell laughed and splashed her back.

"It seems like you two were good friends." Penelope's voice said.

"Yeah... We got real close..." Drell replied.

"So, what happened?" Penelope asked.

"Poor unfortunate souls happened..." Drell sighed. "Vanessa grew influenced when we visited Moonscar Island together once and met Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree."

"Oh, dear." Penelope frowned.

"This was unfortunately before Mystery Inc put those two to rest for good." Drell replied.

"Yikes." Penelope said.

"Anyway, we were able to escape Moonscar Island before our souls could be taken, however..." Drell narrated.

"Whew!" Drell wiped his forehead as he was in a boat with the octopid woman who was in a human form so they could pass as tourists. "That was so close!"

"Oh, I don't know, Drelly..." Vanessa smiled darkly. "I kind of envy Simone Lenoir to have all that power... And she and Lena are immortal now because of it with their island of zombies."

"Vanessa, you okay?" Drell asked, concerned.

"I'm fine..." Vanessa smiled darkly, then looked into his eyes. "Come live in the sea with me..."

"What?!" Drell flipped out.

"We can overthrow Neptune, Poseidon, and even Triton before he inherits the crown," Vanessa squeezed his hands. "Just you and me Drell, the new King and Queen of the Sea."

"Vanessa, what's gotten into you? I've never seen you behave like this." Drell said.

"You must join me..." Vanessa insisted. "I adore power and magic... My daughter Ursula is excellent in magic... Unlike her foolish sister."

"Wait, you never told me you had daughters." Drell said.

"Oh, I haven't?" Vanessa pouted innocently.

"What happened to their father?" Drell asked.

"He was properly disposed of..." Vanessa replied, she didn't sound at all sad, she seemed proud of that statement.

"Wait, you don't mean that he--" Drell said, fearing the worst.

"What does it matter?" Vanessa flung herself to him. "I got rid of him after I met you... My daughter Morgana is a fool because her father was... If I had you around, then I would be a successful mother."

"Vanessa, I don't like with how you're behaving." Drell said, keeping his distance from her.

"Come here..." Vanessa came closer to him.

Suddenly, the boat rocked and they fell into the ocean together. Drell then tried to swim away from her.

Vanessa glared and latched one of her tentacles around his ankle. "I will not be ignored, DRELL!"

Drell glared before teleporting himself back home.

Vanessa growled as she slammed her hand down on the water as he escaped.

 

Back at home...

"I'm telling you, Skippy, this lady was INSANE!" Drell said as he was wrapped up in a blanket by the fireplace. "She wanted me to use my magic for evil like her and she was stalking after me!"

Skippy pouted sympathetically as he handed a cup of hot chocolate to him.

"Thank you." Drell smiled, accepting the cub.

Skippy smiled with a nod.

Drell took the cup and sipped it with a deep breath. "Ah... Sweet solitude.... She can't catch me here."

 

"Did she find you?" Penelope asked.

"What do you think?" Drell mumbled.

"That one was kind of my fault..." Skippy admitted with a nervous smile.

Penelope looked to him. "Not your fault!"

"Unfortunately, it was." Skippy said.

"What did you do?" Penelope asked.

Skippy grinned nervously. "Um, well... Heh..."

Skippy was out taking a walk on the beach so he could possibly relax. It was a lovely day so far. Skippy smiled as he took a seat and relaxed himself and looked out into the ocean.

"Hello, there." Vanessa's voice greeted.

Skippy blinked then looked up.

"You look so lonesome..." Vanessa leaned over him and tugged on his caramel curls slightly.

Skippy shrugged while trying to relax.

"Let me keep you company..." Vanessa leaned over with a smirk.

Skippy smiled bashfully and shook his head, trying to ignore her.

"Oh, come on, you look like you could use some company." Vanessa said.

Skippy slid down from his chair and crawled away.

Vanessa stood over him and wrapped her arms around his body, then made her tentacles grab his ankles and she turned to go into the ocean. "I don't take being ignored kindly."

Skippy squealed and tried to crawl away until he was dragged behind her.

"I'm not going to be ignored again." Vanessa said.

Skippy tried to scream for help. Vanessa wrapped a tentacle around his mouth and pulled him underwater with her.

"I shall have a husband one way or another." Vanessa said.

Skippy gasped for air, coming to the surface. Vanessa grabbed her hand on top of his head and dunk him underwater with her. Drell was close by and saw what happened and knew exactly what was going on. Skippy tried to slap her tentacles away, then looked to Drell and waved his arms out. Drell looked nervous and shook his head, trying to make Skippy not draw attention to him.

Vanessa snarled as she snared Skippy, then looked over and narrowed her eyes to Drell. "YOU!"

"Hey, Vanessa." Drell waved, shakily."

Vanessa stormed over to him while still dragging poor Skippy along.

"Um, s-so, how've you been?" Drell asked.

"You abandoned me like my ex-husband..." Vanessa narrowed her eyes. "And now I'm going to destroy you!"

But then, the king of Atlantica rose up from the ocean and was going to banish Vanessa. Drell and Skippy held each other before bowing to the King of Atlantis. 

"Your lordship!" Drell spoke respectively.

Skippy nodded and looked up, taking off his hat.

"Vanessa, your behavior is unacceptable." Poseidon glared.

Vanessa looked frightened for once in her life.

'Oh, she's in for it now.' Drell thought to himself.

Skippy shivered and hid behind Drell.

"What about my children?" Vanessa asked about her daughters.

"They will have to be motherless," Poseidon said. "You are banished never to return."

Vanessa scowled at Drell and Skippy. "This isn't over... I WILL come back for you both!"

 

"Yikes." Penelope winced.

"Yikes indeed," Drell replied. "She hasn't been back since then, but it seems as though she has... I was going to go to Atlantica to turn Urchin into a human permanently, but I can't go into that ocean with that sea witch out there!"

"Sounds like we might need some extra help." Penelope said.

"Precisely..." Drell said as he was sitting on top of Skippy again.

Skippy's arms and knees shook and he then fell flat on his stomach with Drell collapsing his weight on top of him.

"Then let's go get your favorite Wiccan that's now a father." Penelope said.

"He may be our only hope..." Drell replied, then stood up and walked over to his crystal ball, then grabbed Skippy by his ankle and dragged him along. "Come along, Skippy.."

"As you wish." Skippy groaned.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" Penelope asked her 'uncle'.

"Because he's bigger..." Skippy sounded fearful.

"But can't you use your magic to make yourself bigger?" Penelope asked.

Skippy shook his head. "I don't use my magic unless for absolute emergency."

"And you just let him do whatever he wants with you?" Penelope asked.

Skippy nodded. "Why do you think I'm here?" he then asked. "I have nowhere else to go..." he then stood up. "Penelope, I've seen people all around, they come and go, your father is the only real friend I've ever had."

"For someone who's your friend, Dad sure pushes you around a lot..." Penelope said. "And yells at you... Kicks you... Just basically uses you as a punching bag like he used to do to Cherry when she was younger."

"You're right." Skippy said.

"Come on, you should stand up to him." Penelope said.

"I think I will..." Skippy firmly stood up, then came up behind his 'friend'. "Drell, I wanna--"

"Oh, Skippy, are you still talking?" Drell turned to him. "Let me fix that."

"No, I'm gonna talk and you're gonna lis--" Skippy glared.

Drell snapped his fingers.

"Sssss......." Skippy's voice died out.

"Dad!" Penelope glared.

"Now then..." Drell returned to his crystal ball to contact Atticus.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few rings, he finally got an answer as Atticus's image showed on the crystal ball.

"Ah, Atticus, my boy, it's been too long..." Drell smiled peacefully at first.

"Uh, yeah, what's up?" Atticus sounded rushed. "Sorry, but wedding planning is a lot of work."

"Well, about that, see, the wedding is gonna kinda have to be postponed for a while..." Drell grinned nervously.

"What do you mean?" Atticus asked.

"Well..." Drell rubebd the back of his neck anxiously. "I can't go under the sea to get the groom in place."

"What're you saying?" Atticus sounded hurt. "You won't let my little sister be with the one she loves?"

"No, it's not that it at all!" Drell tried to explain.

"Then why won't you go get Urchin?" Atticus asked.

"I... I can't say..." Drell pouted. "I just... I just can't get Urchin..."

Atticus glared. "Drell, let my sister finally be happy!" 

"I just can't right now, Atticus!" Drell replied.

"IT'S BECAUSE VANESSA IS COMING BACK AND WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Penelope yelled.

Drell flinched and glared to his daughter.

"What?" Penelope defended. "If I didn't say anything, you guys would have an argument and misunderstanding, then in the very end, all would revealed, you'd work together, then defeat the bad guy, blah, blah, blah, then you hug and make up like a cliche fairy tale movie, especially what with Ariel and Prince Eric having babies..."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Atticus asked.

"Nothing!" Drell shoved his daughter aside with a nervous grin. "Uh, so anyway, postpone the wedding."

"Not until Penelope repeats what she just said about Ariel and Eric having babies." Atticus said, arms crossed.

"She's grounded!" Drell made up.

Penelope weakly stood up and shook her head. "You mean you haven't heard about Melody?"

"Oh, that, yes, I actually did hear about that," Atticus said. "And have even met her."

"Oh... Then this was totally pointless..." Penelope chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, anyways, who's Vanessa? I thought she was only Ursula's human disguise." Atticus said.

"Well, in a way, yes," Drell explained. "Vanessa is also the name of Ursula and Morgana's mother. About a century after I left Hilda at the altar, I just felt empty and meaningless. I then took a walk on the beach and there, I met a very interesting specimen... Vanessa the Octopid... We became close friends and we even went to places together... It was a lot of fun... Until we ended up into Moonscar Island in Louisiana."

"And let me guess, that's where her crazy and evil side showed, right?" Atticus asked.

"Yes," Drell confirmed. "She grew envious of Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree. She was jealous that they had all that power and control, it influenced her... That's what made her favor Ursula over Morgana since Ursula was a lot better at dark and evil magic."

"Yeah, so I've heard." Atticus said.

"She tried to make me into her new husband..." Drell explained.

"So, what happened to Morgana and Ursula's father?" Atticus asked.

"He... He was killed by Vanessa..." Drell replied softly.

"That's terrible." Atticus gasped.

"I'm afraid she's even more harsh than I can ever be..." Drell replied gravely.

"Okay, we'll first defeat Vanessa and then the wedding can go on." Atticus said.

"If you think you can..." Drell grinned nervously. 

"You don't think I can do it?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus, no offense, but you're a wiccan, I couldn't even face her and I'm the most powerful man in the universe!" Drell replied.

"You do realize that I am part Wiccan, part merperson, and oh, yeah, I'm the newest strongest man in the whole universe," Atticus said. "And not to mention, I have crystal powers from Sombra and I also have Equestrian magic along with the legendary sword."

"He does make a great point, Dad." Penelope said.

"Yes, but--" Drell was about to protest.

"If she's anything like her daughters, I'll be able to beat her, because good always wins." Atticus said.

"Sure... In this universe..." Drell sounded anxious.

"No, not just in this universe, in every universe," Atticus said. "Just like friendship."

"Except your mirror universe..." Drell reminded.

"Oh, right, anyway, just leave that sea witch to me." Atticus smiled.

"Atticus, it was so nice knowing you," Drell bowed his head. "I shall prepare a wonderful service for you... If the body isn't missing, would you like an open or closed casket?"

"I'm not going to die," Atticus said. "Because I won't hold back against her."

"Oh, you have very likely chance to survive..." Drell replied. "If you live, it'll be a miracle."

"Aren't I full of miracles?" Atticus asked.

"No one likes a show-off, Equestrian Wiccan of the Sea thingy...." Drell retorted.

"You can do it, Atticus." Penelope smiled.

"Thanks, Penelope." Atticus smiled before vanishing from the crystal ball.

"I knew him well..." Drell walked off.

Skippy glared to Drell.

"What?" Drell glared back.

Skippy was writing down on his whiteboard, firmly. 

"Oh, you wanna give me a sponge bath?" Drell asked.

Skippy's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly.

"Okay, buddy, if you insist, if you don't wanna, just say something." Drell smirked.

"Dad, that's enough!" Penelope glared.

"Hey, he has any objections, he should just speak now or forever hold his peace..." Drell shrugged as he walked off.

"You're being a terrible friend to him!" Penelope told him.

"I am not!" Drell glared back. 

"Oh, really?" Penelope asked.

"Really." Drell replied.

Skippy released a long-suffering sigh, he threw a towel over his shoulder and took out a brush as he followed Drell into the bathroom. 

"Because what kind of friend does of what you have been doing to Skippy?" Penelope asked.

"What?" Drell shrugged. "I'm only teasin' him!"

Skippy pouted firmly behind Drell's back. 

"Oh, really?" Penelope asked before showing him a list of everything the strong warlock has made Skippy do for as long as she could remember.

"Pfft, why don't you mind your own business, Pipsqueak?" Drell ruffled up his daughter's hair before going into the bath and started to strip down. "SKIPPY! WATER!" 

Skippy rushed to run the bath water. 

"You're doing it again! You're bossing him around!" Penelope glared.

"You're imagining things!" Drell called out.

Penelope growled, she the lifted her pointer finger. "'Magic touch, hear my plea, Let the innermost thoughts and desires be free from Uncle Skippy'." she recited before zapping the mute warlock.

"Make sure the water isn't too hot this time," Drell glared to Skippy. "I have baby soft skin, not lobster shell."

"Yes, Your Royal Pain in the Butt," Skippy glared, then cupped his mouth. "What did I just say?" 

"Your innermost thoughts." Penelope told him.

"I... Whaaa...?" Skippy looked nervous.

"Penelope, what did you do?" Drell glared to his daughter.

"I put a spell on Skippy," Penelope said. "Now you can have a taste of your own medicine, Dad." 

"But now he has to say what's on his mind and where if I mute him, he'll waste his breath." Drell groaned.

"You make this sound like a bad thing...?" Penelope was confused.

"It's going to annoy me with him trying to talk." Drell said.

"Drell, I have a few choice words!" Skippy glared. "I--"

Drell shoved a sock in his mouth. Skippy groaned and muffled.

"Dad, sit!" Penelope told him.

Drell blinked and sat on top of Skippy.

"In a chair!" Penelope face-palmed.

Drell then stood up, conjured up a chair, and sat back down. 

"Thank you, now, Skippy, you may continue." Penelope said.

"I'm afraid to..." Skippy admitted.

"Let it all out!" Penelope urged.

Skippy sighed. "Um, well, Drell, I don't like how you take my for granted... How you always put me in life-threatening situations... How you blame everything on me..." he started to list about the abuse he had been through since he and Drell had first met. 

Penelope sat back and let her uncle let it all out on her father. Skippy then went on about his rant while Drell was forced to sit there and listen. And where he listened to every word that Skippy said.

"So, Dad...?" Penelope folded her arms.

Drell gripped his collar anxiously. "I guess I kinda torture you a lot." 

"Yes, yes, you do." Skippy nodded.

"Skippy, I'm so sorry, you must feel miserable..." Drell put his hands together. 

"You bet I do." Skippy said.

"Daddy, why do you pick on Uncle Skippy?" Penelope asked.

"It's fun..." Drell shrugged sheepishly with a small smile. 

"And why did you stop picking on Cherry?" Penelope asked.

"Have you seen that girl lately?!" Drell pulled on his hair. "She's TERRIFYING!" 

"Yikes, then why not torture someone new?" Penelope asked.

"Who could I possibly torture now?" Drell shrugged. 

Skippy sighed as he strapped himself onto a wheel with several names on it. Drell walked over to the wheel and spun it around violently. 

"Let's see who the unlucky one it is this time." Penelope said.

"My insides have stomach aches!" Skippy yelped as he spun around and around and around. 

"Don't worry, this won't happen to you again." Drell promised.

You better keep that promise..." Skippy mumbled.

Finally, the wheel stopped spinning.

Drell then clicked the latches which made Skippy drop down to the floor in agony and he was instantly stepped on so the stronger warlock could have a better look. "Hm... It says the results will come after Vanessa's defeat... Strangely inconsistent." 

"So weird." Penelope said.

"Guess we'll have to wait it out..." Drell said as he got a soda, then used Skippy's front teeth to pop it open and he drank from the can.

"Atticus, please hurry up with defeating that witch." Penelope prayed.

Meanwhile with Atticus...

"How's wedding planning going?" Mo checked on her husband. 

"It has to be postponed." Atticus said, getting ready to leave. 

What, why?" Mo asked.

"I have to get going..." Atticus said, rather rushed.

"Atticus, what's going on?!" Mo rushed after him. 

"It's Vanessa, Ursula's and Morgana's mother, she's back." Atticus said. 

"Oh, no, not another life-threatening adventure..." Mo pouted. 

"No, just me." Atticus said.

"Oh, but Atticus..." Mo said.

"This doesn't concern anyone else..." Atticus replied. "Just let me do this." 

"Okay, but please, be careful." Mo said.

"I will." Atticus said, bringing his sword with him.

Mo hugged him with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Aw, jeez, Mo, don't cry..." Atticus hugged his wife back. 

"I just don't wanna lose you--Whoa!" Mo said, being surprised of the sudden lift up.

"You'll never lose me..." Atticus replied. "We've been through much worse, I've been through worse before I even met you." 

"True." Mo said.

"Plus have magic mermaid powers and strength on my side." Atticus said.

"I suppose that's also true..." Mo replied.

"And besides this is the mother of the two sea witches." Atticus said.

"There's that, and--" Mo tried.

"If she's anything like her daughters, she'll use dark magic to try and win she might even try to win by growing giant size like Ursula did when she got Triton's crown and trident." Atticus said.

Mo sighed. "Well, I guess I can't stop you."

"Mo, don't worry, I'll be fine..." Atticus soothed. "I promise." 

"Well, okay," Mo said. "But I just don't know how Darla is going to react."

"Oh, I've seen meltdowns from her before, I'm sure she won't be that ugly now..." Atticus said. "I better call her." 

Mo nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

At the Plaza Hotel...

"Plaza Hotel, how may I help you?" Miss Thompson answered the phone. 

"Hi, Miss Thompson, listen, the wedding is going to have to be postponed." Atticus said on the other line.

"Postponed, what's the matter?" Miss Thompson asked.

"Could you patch me up to the sixteenth floor?" Atticus asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fudo, but Ms. Fudo and Eloise are out shopping at the moment and won't be back until after lunch." Miss Thomspon replied. 

"Oh, great, well, will you tell her that the wedding has been postponed until I'm back from taking care of something?" Atticus told her.

"Oh, what is it, sir?" Miss Thompson asked.

"Tell her it involves with someone as evil as Ursula and Morgana, she'll know what it means." Atticus said.

"Erm... Very well... Uh, safe travels, Mr. Fudo." Miss Thompson replied. 

"Thank you." Atticus said before hanging up.

Miss Thompson hung up then, a little overwhelmed and wondering what that was all about.

"Okay, I better get going." Atticus said.

"Very well..." Mo sighed. 

Atticus first kissed her before taking off to the ocean. Mo sniffled as she went back inside the house. 

Estelle had woken up and watched her father leave, then dashed from the window and ran to wake up Akito and Vincent. She first went to Akito since the two were so close as best friends. "Kito... Kito... KITO!!!"

Akito grunted and woke up, then sat up. "Estelle...?'

"Akito, Dad's leaving, but I don't know why." Estelle whispered.

"Maybe he's going grocery shopping..." Akito turned over to get some sleep. 

"I don't know..." Akito groaned. 'Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm sure it's nothing..." 

"Then why did I also see Dad's Element of Harmony on his sword with him?" Estelle asked.

This caused Akito to wake up instantly.

"Akito?" Estelle pried.

Akito zipped by his sister. "Come on, we gotta move, this sounds important!" 

"Okay, but shouldn't we wake up Vincent?" Estelle asked before they heard his snoring.

"Gaaaugh..." Akito groaned. 

Estelle sighed. "I'll do it..." she then picked up a piece of bacon and Scruffy in her arm and walked into their older brother's bedroom and put the bacon on his nose.

Scruffy sniffed the bacon and started to eat i t and lick at Vincent's face.

"Why, Jenny, this is so sudden..." Vincent smiled flirtatiously in his sleep. 

"Seriously?" Akito asked.

"What's going on?" Dot asked.

"We gotta stop Dad." Akito said.

"Stop him from what?" Dot asked.

Vincent kissed Scruffy, then opened his eyes and they widened as he recoiled. "WAH! Dangit, Estelle, why can't you shake me awake like a normal person?!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist." Estelle giggled.

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "This better be good..." 

"Dad is running to the ocean with his sword." Akito said.

"Wha? Vincent's eyes widened. 

"It's true." Estelle said.

"Maybe he's running an errand..." Vincent flopped down against his pillow.

"No way, if Dad was going on an errand, then why would he need his sword which he used to fight Satan." Akito told him.

"He makes a good point." Snow White said to her owner.

"Oh, I'm not going back to sleep tonight, am I?" Vincent groaned.

"Dad could use some help." Akito said.

"He's right." Scruffy said.

"Up and at 'em, Vincent." Snow White told her owner.

"You go without me..." Vincent put his pillow to his face.

"Okay, fine, we will." Akito said.

Akito and Estelle both then secretly sneak off out to the same direction their father was going.

"Vincent, I can't believe you..." Snow White sounded disappointed in her master.

"Yeah?" Vincent scoffed. "Hypocritical much? You sleep all day long!" 

"But someone you love and care about is in danger..." Snow White reminded. "How can you sleep when he might need your help?"

"Dad is the most powerful and strongest wiccan merman in the universe." Vincent told her.

"That may be so, but he might need help..." Snow White prompted. "Didn't your dad and brother need to work together to defeat your aunt's old bodyguard before Chaz Finster and Coco LaBouche's wedding?"

"Well, yes, but..." Vincent said before Vulpix got out of his Pokeball. "Vulpix...?"

"She's right, Papa," Vulpix landed on Vincent's stomach, coming closer into his face. "You have to help, every little bit helps, Mama told me that once... Let Aunt Estelle and Uncle Akito help Grandpa, you should too!"

Vincent groaned before getting out of bed.

"Now that's more like it." Snow White said.

Vincent mumbled as he quickly got dressed.

In New York City...

Darla and Eloise were coming back into the hotel with shopping bags in their hands.

"Oh, Ms. Fudo, your brother called, "Miss Thompson alerted Darla before they went up in the elevator. "He said the wedding has to be postponed... Something about women named Ursula and Morgana, I'm very sorry."

"Wait, did you say Ursula and Morgana?" Darla asked alerted.

"Yes," Miss Thompson said. "He said it had something to do with someone as evil as them."

"Oh, dear...." Darla said out of worry before looking to her daughter. "I'm sorry, Eloise, but I really must go."

"Now?" Eloise frowned. "But you just came home last night!"

"I know, dear, but something big has come up and I need to go help your uncle with it." Darla told her.

"But... Mother..." Eloise frowned.

"Please, dear, I'm sorry, but I need to go..." Darla put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I promise, this'll be all over soon."

"O-Okay." Eloise frowned.

"I'm sorry, baby..." Darla tried to soothe. "Go up to the room, lock the door and don't answer for anybody, okay? I'll be back real soon." she kissed her daughter's cheeks and ran off out of the hotel.

Eloise frowned deeply and bowed her head in sadness of her mother leaving just as she had arrived. Plus Leon was already on his way home now and she was kind of all alone. But then soon she felt that something must have been wrong and where she couldn't fight her instincts as she secretly followed after her mother and where she had Ditto with her inside its Pokeball.

Miss Thompson lifted her head and saw the little girl was going out the doors. "Eloise, what're you--"

Eloise put her finger to her mouth to shush the hotel receptionist as she then continued to follow after her mother.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Miss Thompson said.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie smiled to Darla as he held the door open for her and was just about to close it until Eloise sprang out from the hotel doors and followed her mother. He was going to ask Eloise why she was following her mother, but decided to not find out.

Mr. Salamone was walking down the lobby, then yelped and fell flat on the floor. "Who left these shopping bags here?!"

"Oh, sorry about that Mr. S," Bill noticed. "Not like Ms. Fudo to leave shopping bags lying around after having a spree with Eloise."

"Where are they anyway?" Mr. Salamone asked.

"Um, I believe there was a family emergency..." Miss Thompson spoke up, slightly nervous.

"Well, we better send these up to Eloise's room then." Mr. Salamone said.

"Yes, sir." Bill happily offered to do it since he liked Eloise the most out of everybody else in the hotel.

Darla was going to the nearest body of water on the beach as she stood in front of the gently splashing waves. She reached into her purse and took out a golden shelled necklace and wore it around her neck. Once it glowed, she walked into the water and after a flash of bright light, she was given a pink tail fin and her hair was worn down and she had a seashell bra instead of her coat, hat, and gloves, and now dove into the water to go under the sea. Eloise now had a problem Ditto couldn't breath underwater, but it could transform into any water type Pokemon.

"Ditto, Transform." the girl whispered to her Pokemon as she was now sitting on the sand, unbuckling her shoes and pulling down her socks.

Ditto came out of its Pokeball and waited to hear of what to transform into. 

"Transform into... Hmm..." Eloise was trying to think of water based Pokemon her cousins had told her about, then saw a seahorse passing through the water which gave her an idea. "Transform into a Horsea."

Ditto nodded and became a seahorse like creature with a single dorsal fin, a lightly curled tail, and a ridged belly. As soon as Ditto transformed into Horsea, Eloise picked it up and went straight into the water.

"Come on, we gotta go." Eloise said as they moved out into the water together and as her legs waded for a moment, she was given her own pink tail fin and she swan under the sea with her shape-shifting Pokemon.

"Lead the way." Horsea said.

Eloise nodded and swam down a certain way with her new Horsea Pokemon following her as they passed the schools of fish who went about their business.

Simon screamed and whined in his room. Cherry's eyes flashed open and she sat up in her bed and grabbed her robe, wearing it around her skimpy black nightgown and walked off to go to her youngest child's room.

Forte was sitting in a rocking chair while Simon wailed. "I tried everything, but he won't settle down, Cerise."

Cherry picked Simon up. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Something must be wrong." Felicity said.

"Fliss, you're awake..." Forte said.

"I could not sleep..." Felicity pouted. 

"I think there's something wrong..." Cherry assumed as she held Simon as he screamed and sounded like a real baby in distress.

"But what could be so bad that it would cause Simon to cry?" Felicity asked.

"That's a good question..." Forte agreed with his daughter.

"Maybe you can find out Maman through your dream-bending powers." Felicity said.

Cherry set her son down back into his bed as he continued to wail. "I'm going in..." she then bowed her head as she took out a mystical dream-catcher. "You two wait here..."

Forte took Felicity and stepped back with her to allow her to do what she needed to do. Cherry put the dream-catcher next to Simon and she made his tiny hand grab onto it and she grabbed onto it which knocked her out instantly and she woke up in the dream realm.

"Let's see what's upsetting you, Simon." Cherry said.

Princess Luna walked out and looked down to the vampire alien adult woman. "Ah, Cherry."

"Could you take me to my son Simon's door?" Cherry asked. "My maternal instincts tell me there's trouble."

"Right this way." Luna said.

Cherry nodded and followed the alicorn princess of the night. Soon enough, they came up to Simon's door. Cherry opened the door and there was a flash of bright light. They were shown under the sea and there was wicked laughter heard.

"Sounds like Ursula... Or is it Morgana...?" Cherry felt lost.

"Neither." Luna said.

"What?" Cherry asked.

"It's Vanessa." Princess Luna informed.

"Who's Vanessa?" Cherry sounded even more confused.

"Vanessa is Ursula's and Morgana's mother." Luna told her.

"Ursula and Morgana have a mother?" Cherry asked.

"Of course they do..." Luna said. "She was just as evil and dark as Ursula and always favored her over Morgana because she was talented in magic... Vanessa was a very power-hungry octopid woman who had frightened Drell himself."

Cherry had a smirk about Drell's fear. "You don't happen to have an image to show me of Drell being scared, would you?"

Luna rolled her eyes, seeing this coming as she showed her Drell being scared.

Cherry snickered at Drell's fear. "Sorry, I've waited decades for that."

"Yes, yes, I know..." Luna scoffed slightly. "Atticus is sacrificing himself..."

"Surely he has help with him to face Vanessa..." Cherry replied, worried for her best friend's life.

"His sons and daughter are coming along to help, but he doesn't know it." Luna told her.

"Why would Simon dream about this...?" Cherry wondered.

"Perhaps your son may be dark and tormented on the outside like you, but on the inside, he has a good-natured soul," Luna replied. "He just needs to satisfy his needs.... He clearly loves his family even if he hates anyone around him."

"So then, he wants to help defeat Vanessa?" Cherry asked.

"So it seems..." Luna replied. "But he is only a baby..."

"Yes, but he has a blood lust at an eighth grade level." Cherry replied like she was proud that her son was homicidal despite being just born not too long ago.

"True." Luna said.

"I guess Simon really does care about his family's safety?" Cherry assumed.

"Yes, so it seems." Luna smiled.

"I had no idea..." Cherry said.

"Even evil has loved ones..." Luna replied. "Such as Discord's creator."

"Discord has a creator?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, you see, we discovered long ago he is actually the imaginary friend of the Goddess of Chaos: Eris," Luna replied. "He had nowhere else to go until he had wandered Equestria for centuries after she got too old for him and started to spread chaos on her own with an apple he had given her on her birthday."

"The Golden Apple of Discord..." Cherry muttered, knowing the legend very well.

"So then you know about it." Luna said.

"I've heard of it many times, especially in Mythology back in school..." Cherry recollected her youth. "Atticus and I know it very well, this was when we were being introduced to the world of magic... That was how we met Hercules the first time when we were at a very boring museum tour."

"Wow." Luna said.

"Clearly our imagination is more powerful than it seemed in childhood..." Cherry remarked. 

"Would you believe if I told you that you were descended from Morpheus?" Luna queried.

Cherry paused and thought about it for a moment. "The Winged God of Dreams."

"Indeed..." Luna stated. "That is where your dream-bending abilities come in... Let Simon help, he is much more intelligent than he seems."

"Yes, he does, even if my ability skips a generation." Cherry remarked.

"So then will you?" Luna asked.

"Yes, Luna, I will..." Cherry promised with a low bow.

"Thank you." Luna smiled.

"Of course, Princess of the Night." Cherry replied.

Luna nodded back until there was a glowing white light. Cherry's eyes flashed open again and she carried Simon in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Simon struggled and eventually woke up with bloodshot eyes.

"He have to help Atticus destroy Vanessa." Cherry said firmly.

"Who's Vanessa?" Felicity asked.

"Ursula and Morgana's insane and incredibly violent mother..." Forte replied. "She believed her actual husband was a goody two shoes reject, so she murdered him and kept looking for darkened minds as twisted as hers to make into a suitable mate and father for her daughters."

"Oh, my..." Felicity frowned.

"Oh, yes..." Forte replied stoically.

"It seems like Simon wants to help his Uncle Atticus in destroying her..." Cherry remarked as Simon sucked his thumb and actually looked quite miserable from his nightmare.

"How is he going to help?" Felicity asked.

Simon hopped down from his mother's arms and crawled over to his closet and pulled it open. He crawled through the door and came out with papers in his mouth with a pencil, he then put the paper down and seemed to had been drawing up a battle plan.

"Ooh, a battle plan." Felicity smiled.

Cherry knelt by her younger son as he sketched up a battle plan to take down Vanessa to save Darla and Urchin's wedding plans.

"Ooh." Felicity smiled, looking over the battle plan.

"He takes after you," Cherry and Forte said to each other, then glared to each other with their hands on their hips in unison as well. "Me? No way!"

"Oh, brother." Felicity sighed.

Simon looked up.

"Not you!" Felicity face-palmed.

Simon shrugged before continuing his battle plan.

"Why was I not an only child?" Felicity murmured.

"Believe me, I didn't want it either..." Cherry grumbled as she folded her arms slightly.

Atticus looked all around as he traveled the usual spot for summer vacations with the family when he was younger and before he had a family of his own as he looked for the golden palace of Atlantica. "Ah, there it is..." he then said once he saw his uncle's home under the sea. 

Unknown to him, his children were following him. Atticus kept searching along as he went to the ocean floor to warn his Uncle Triton all about Vanessa. Akito, Vincent, and Estelle dived underwater to follow their father while leaving behind their Pokemon. Of course gaining their tail fins as they followed after him.

Urchin was asleep in his room and on his nightstand was a heart-shaped framed photograph of Darla. Atticus swam by the window and was going to the throne room.

"Huh?" Urchin woke up and looked around, then shrugged and went back to sleep.

"Oh, I hope he understands and doesn't get mad..." Atticus said to himself as he was on his way to find his uncle king.

And where he saw his uncle at his throne. He took a deep breath and swam over to Triton who hadn't changed that much and still looked old with a hint of wisdom deep within himself. 

"Who goes there?" Triton asked as he heard someone approaching him.

Atticus bowed. "It's me, Uncle Triton." he greeted respectively.

"Atticus... What a surprise..." Triton replied.

"Um, Uncle Triton, we have a big problem." Atticus said.

Triton changed his face to worried a brief moment. "What is it?"

"It's about the wedding, you see, um, it's going to have to be postponed until after Vanessa is defeated." Atticus said.

"Vanessa...?" Triton asked. "I had not heard that name in ages."

"Yes, well, she's back," Atticus replied. "She might destroy everyone."

"This is not good..." Triton replied.

"I know and that's why the wedding has to be postponed." Atticus said.

"I see..." Triton replied.

"I promise as soon as I defeat her, the wedding will be back on." Atticus said.

'Are you sure you can do it alone?" Triton asked his nephew by marriage.

"Yes." Atticus nodded before showing his sword.

Triton looked surprised at the sword. "Where did you get that blade?"

"I got it during my fight with Satan." Atticus said.

"Satan..." Triton sounded alarmed and surprised.

"Yeah, I had a duel with the devil himself." Atticus said.

"I've heard about that," Triton replied. "I am very impressed and proud of you."

"Thank you." Atticus smiled to that.

"And I think you have some followers." Triton smirked, seeing half of Akito's face trying to hide.

"Huh?" Atticus turned his head.

Akito cmae closer to his siblings. "Dangit, how did he know?"

"He's a grown-up..." Vincent shrugged.

"Plus you shouldn't have sneaked a peek." Estelle whispered.

"All right, come on out." Atticus called for his children.

The Fudo siblings swam out together and bowed their heads to the ocean floor.

"What are you three doing here?" Atticus asked.

"Sorry, Daddy," Estelle spoke up. "I saw you leaving, you really worried me..."

"And this Vanessa lady sounds like you might need a little help." Akito said.

"So we came." Vincent added in.

Atticus sighed. "I told your mother that I can do this on my own."

"Remember when you had to have help with Aunt Darla's old bodyguard?" Akito asked.

Atticus tilted his head.

Vincent chuckled. "That's funny, Snow White said the exact same thing to me before I came with you guys."

Atticus was still confused until he remembered that day. For some reason back in Paris, just Akito or just Atticus was not enough to defeat Max, but when they worked together, they were able to succeed.

"Okay, okay, fine, you kids can come along." Atticus said.

"Yay!" the Fudo siblings cheered.

"You won't regret this, Dad!" Akito smiled.

"Aye-Aye, sir!" Vincent saluted.

"Me too!" Estelle copied him.

"Then we better get going." Atticus said.

"Such wonderful children you have." Triton smiled.

"I know." Atticus smiled back. 

"So, which way is this sea witch coming from?" Akito asked.

"I'd say anywhere there's a deep dark cavern..." Triton suggested.

"That would make sense." Akito said.

"Yeah..." Atticus agreed. "Kids, this is very serious, I've faced Ursula with my Cousin Ariel before."

"We know, you've told us the story before." Vincent said.

"Just remember, kids," Atticus warned sharply. "This isn't like those Saturday morning cartoons, you can get hurt... Really badly."

"We promise that we'll be careful, Dad." Akito said.

"The world can be a very cruel place..." Atticus warned. "I know your Aunt Cherry seems pessimistic most of the time, but she usually has a good reason."

"Good to know." Akito said.

"I'm serious, kids, this sounds more serious since she's Ursula and Morgana's mother..." Atticus said.

"Daddy, we'll be okay..." Estelle assured.

"Yeah." Vincent said.

Atticus sighed. "You kids..."

"We're just like you when you were young." Akito said.

"Especially me..." Vincent smiled kind of boastfully.

"Yes, I suppose so." Atticus said.

"Trust them, Atticus...' Triton encouraged.

"And I do trust them." Atticus said.

"You're a good man, Atticus." Triton supported.

Atticus smiled back to his uncle.


	9. Chapter 9

Eloise sighed as she felt oh-so alone since her mother had left just as soon as she had arrived.

"What's wrong, Eloise?" Her Pokemon asked.

"My mother's gone again, Ditto..." Eloise said softly and sadly. 

"Has she gone back to Paris?" Ditto asked, knowing how Darla often traveled to Paris and Europe which was why Nanny lived with them in the Plaza Hotel.

Eloise sighed. "I don't know, she just said it was a personal emergency."

"Well, once we find your mother, we'll find out what the personal emergency was." Ditto, now as a Horsea, said.

"Oh, but butting into personal business is rude, rude, rude!" Eloise waved her finger.

"Since when do you follow the rules?" Ditto smirked to his new trainer after Princess Ixta gave him to her as a gift.

"We better get going then." Eloise replied.

"I thought you'd say that." Ditto smiled before transforming again, this time was now a Kingdra.

"Wow, you look like an underwater dragon or something." Eloise remarked.

"Better grab on." Ditto smiled.

Eloise then went up and held onto her Pokemon.

"Just think of this as one of your pretend games, but for real this time." Ditto told her.

"I am Princess Eloise, the tamer of Kindras everywhere~" Eloise said in a glamorous accent. "High-Ho Ditto, away!"

Ditto smiled before rushing off while its trainer held on tight. Eloise laughed as Ditto traveled with her.

While that was going on, Atticus and his children were making their way to where Vanessa and her daughters were going to arrive from. The kids had their brave faces on, though Vincent and Estelle were nervous. Akito was just as determined as ever on the other hand.

"You know, Akito, you remind me of me when I was your age." Atticus said to his youngest son.

"Really?" Akito smiled, of course, taking that as a compliment.

"Really." Atticus smiled.

Akito smiled back. "Thanks, Dad."

"Almost there." Atticus said as they kept swimming towards Vanessa.

Drell was standing nervously by his crystal ball on the surface and bit his nails with his chattering teeth as he looked scared to death.

"Dad?" Penelope asked.

"Hello, sunshine." Drell smiled nervously to his daughter.

"Don't worry, Dad, everything will be alright." Penelope said.

"Oh, I hope so..." Drell looked nervous as he shivered. 

Penelope couldn't help but giggle. "I haven't seen you this worked up since your practice proposal to Mom!"

"Well, Vanessa still scares me." Drell said.

"Don't worry, Atticus has this down," Penelope soothed. "Zeus gave him super-strength, you've trained him, and you've even sent him to Eternia."

"True." Drell said.

"His children are with him as we speak." Drell's crystal ball told him.

"Ah, the twins," Drell smiled brightly. "That Akito is one Atticus Fudo Junior himself."

"That's what Cherry calls him." Penelope randomly pointed out.

The crystal ball began to show them both that Akito, Estelle, and Vincent were all with Atticus.

"This definitely shows Atticus winning now." The crystal ball smiled.

"I should make them a feast," Drell smiled, then whispered to Penelope. "Tell your uncle to make them a feast."

"Alright." Penelope said.

Drell nodded.

Penelope went over to Skippy as he was with a now older Scootaloo who wore her hair in a low ponytail with a lime green dress, yellow skirt, and black shoes with white tights. Skippy knelt in front of Scootaloo as he held out his arms for her while Angela was kneeling on the other side with her arms out as well. 

"Fly to Daddy, Scootaloo, fly to Daddy." Angela coached their daughter.

Scootaloo began to try to fly to her father and tried to not to tumble.

Angela sighed. "Her poor wings..."

Skippy nodded in agreement. Scootaloo flapped her wings up and got into the air, but then her wings stopped fluttering and she started to fall. Skippy panicked and held out his hat to catch their daughter from having a nasty fall. But then, he didn't feel her fall into his hands before he saw that Scootaloo was flying in the air.

"Skippy, look!" Angela said.

Skippy opened one eye and looked up. Scootaloo giggled as she flew in the air successfully.

"She's flying!" Angela smiled.

Skippy sniffled and wiped a tear of joy as Scootaloo flew with grace.

Penelope walked over and looked up. "What the?!"

"This is a glorious day." Angela smiled.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but when Atticus and his family beats Vanessa, Dad wants you to make a feast for the family." Penelope told her uncle.

Skippy nodded, understanding as he would do that.

"Thanks, Uncle Skippy." Penelope smiled.

Skippy smiled back, then handed her a camera and pointed to Scootaloo.

"Fine, I'll take the picture." Penelope sighed.

Skippy squealed with a grin.

Angela grabbed him into her arms and flew up beside their daughter and grinned. "Cheese!"

Scootaloo pulled the corners of her mouth and stuck her tongue out, making a funny face. Penelope simply giggled before taking the picture. Skippy jumped down as he took out the photo with a smile and went to quickly frame it.

"Thank you, dear." Angela smiled as she carried Scootaloo who was now sucking her thumb.

"It was no trouble at all." Penelope smiled.

"How's your father?" Angela asked.

"Oh, just as nervous as Salem Saberhagen on a regular basis..." Penelope shrugged.

"Oh, my...." Angela said.

"Yeah, he's pretty worked up..." Penelope said. "Angela, do you know Vanessa?"

"No." Angela shook her head.

"I'm just worried about my dad..." Penelope said.

"Oh, it'll be alright, sweetie," Angela soothed. "I don't think you guys have anything to worry about."

"I hope you're right." Penelope sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Darla was now swimming straight to Urchin. Urchin sighed as he was doing sit-ups in his room. Darla went up to her future husband's window and saw him exercising. Urchin kept working out. Darla tapped on the end of the window to get his attention.

Urchin looked up to see her, then swam up to the now blonde adult woman. "There's my Goldilocks."

"And there's my handsome strong merman." Darla smirked playfully at him.

Urchin chuckled as he flexed his arms. "Not as strong as your brother, but close enough, so, what's up?" he then asked her as she stopped by. "How's Eloise?"

"Oh, she's doing great, but right now, we have a situation." Darla said.

Urchin sighed. "Oh, boy, here it comes..."

"Here comes what...?" Darla asked worriedly.

"You met some actor or producer or someone famous in Paris and now you're in love with them and you're gonna forget all about me..." Urchin looked sad. "I knew this day would come."

"No, this is nothing like that, it's related to the sea witches." Darla said.

"Ooh, that's even worse..." Urchin looked panicked now.

"That's why the wedding is being postponed," Darla told him. "Drell can't come down here and turn you into a human permanently because he's scared of Vanessa, Morgana and Ursula's mother."

"Oh, great... Well, at least Eloise is safe." Urchin said.

"Yes, I told her to stay in the penthouse and lock the door and not answer for anybody," Darla smiled back.

"And you've told Nanny to go keep an eye on her as always, right?" Urchin then asked with a smile.

"Of course," Darla said. "At least, I think so."

They were then encountered by their daughter and her Ditto, now a Kingdra.

"What is that thing?!" Urchin panicked at the 'sea dragon'.

Darla yelped and clung onto Urchin and he screamed as well.

"Hi, Mommy, hi, Daddy!" Eloise smiled to her parents.

"Hello, Eloise's parents." Ditto as a Kingdra smiled.

"Eloise, I told you to wait at the hotel..." Darla sounded firm.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but I couldn't stay away," Eloise explained why she did what she did. "I just had to do something to help! I like to save the day."

"It's true." Ditto as Kingdra said.

"Eloise, you could get hurt..." Urchin sounded concerned.

"Not while I have Ditto with me." Eloise smiled as she hugged her transforming Pokemon.

Ditto nuzzled against Eloise back.

"She is so your daughter..." Darla said to Urchin with crossed arms.

Urchin sighed and came to his daughter. "Eloise, I know you have a big imagination and have been through a lot in your six-year-old life, but you should really let the grown-ups handle this..."

"Then explain why Akito, Vincent, and Estelle are with their dad to go and face off whatever this situation we are about to face is all about." Ditto said, pointing to Atticus and his kids, who were all way ahead of them.

"That's... Different..." Urchin tried.

"Daddy, I have powers like they do," Eloise insisted. "I may not have known about mine as long, but it's because I've been with Nanny all my life."

"Wait, wait, hold on, what do you mean you have powers?" Urchin asked.

"Well, obviously mermaid magic for one..." Eloise said as she gestured to her tail fin. "Also, Mother, wouldn't I have Sailor Scout powers like you too?"

"I suppose that's possible..." Darla rubbed the back of her neck.

"I've also been a Loonatic in Acmetropolis." Eloise then continued about her special abilities other than her overactive imagination and growing acting skills from her mother's nature and from spending time with Bill.

"Okay, okay, you can come and help us." Urchin said.

"Oh, thank you!" Eloise beamed. 

Darla sighed. "Alright, honey, you win."

"Shall we go then?" Ditto asked.

"Might as well..." Darla said.

"I think I'm ready..." Urchin looked determined.

"Then let's get going." Eloise said.

Darla and Urchin sighed about their daughter, but they went with her to face off Vanessa.

"I think someone's following us." Estelle said.

"Is it Vanessa?!" Vincent looked nervous.

"No." Estelle shook her head.

"Who is then?" Vincent looked back.

"Hey, guys!" Eloise beamed.

"Eloise!" the Fudo siblings turned to see their city cousin in surprise.

"Hey, guys." Ditto smiled.

"Eloise Fudo, what do you think you are doing here?" Atticus gave a firm look to his niece.

"Why is everybody freaking out about me being out in the middle of the ocean?" Eloise replied with an innocent shrug. "I'm just being me, Eloise."

"The ocean can be a dangerous place if you remember the last visit here." Atticus said.

"Uncle Atticus, my mother is Sailor Moon, I've been a Loonatic with Akito, Estelle, and Vincent, I even have my very own Pokemon, and I've survived a week at Hawthorne Prep School, I think I can do this." Eloise insisted.

"Alright then." Atticus said.

"Oh, thank you, Uncle Atticus!" Eloise hugged her maternal uncle.

Atticus sighed. "You are so Darla and Urchin's daughter."

Akito and Atticus then sensed three evil beings coming and both got ready to fight.

"Are they coming?" Estelle asked her father and twin brother.

"Yep, I sense their energy's." Atticus said.

"Same here." Akito said.

"Hang tight." Atticus added in.

They all began to get ready to fight the sea witches. Ursula, Morgana, and Vanessa had arrived together.

"Oh, please don't let me mess up..." Vincent said to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

"Now this seems unfair." Vanessa pouted evilly.

"How unfortunate." Ursula chuckled darkly.

"You're gonna pay." Atticus glared at the octopid women.

"Listen here, how's about we make this a fair fight, even if we are octopid women?" Morgana said.

"You have a good idea for once." Ursula mocked her sister.

"So, what do you goody merpeople say? Three against three?" Vanessa smirked, extending her right hand to them.

"Either way, we're gonna triumph over you..." Urchin narrowed his copper brown eyes as he swam up with Darla, coming behind Eloise.

"We want to fight against strong merpeople, not wannabes." Morgana said.

"You've asked for this," Darla glared. "Beat them, Atticus."

"I sure will." Atticus said.

"Okay, so it'll be Atticus, his youngest son, and Urchin against me, Morgana, and our mother, Vanessa." Ursula smiled evilly.

"Darla, you protect Eloise, this won't take long." Urchin told his future wife/childhood crush.

Darla nodded firmly before Urchin went to join his future brother-in-law and nephew. Eloise looked firm, but her mother told her to stay back. Morgana, Vanessa, and Ursula laughed at their competition. Unknown to anyone, Akito secretly made his Uncle Urchin as strong as him and his father and his grandfather without anyone noticing.

"You can do this, Uncle Urchin." Akito whispered once they were ready.

Darla decided to take Eloise, Estelle, and Vincent back to Triton's place for safety. Melody was the only one really there as she stayed for her safety as well, but also to be a babysitter for her younger cousins who would soon come.

"So, who do you want to face against, my favorite daughter?" Vanessa asked Ursula.

"Hey!" Morgana scowled.

"I'll take that Atticus fellow," Ursula replied. "If it wasn't for him, my plans of ruining that little mermaid Ariel's life probably would've worked!"

"Alright then," Vanessa smirked. "So, Morgana who will you face?"

"I'll fight his brat." Morgana glared.

"Looks like I'll be getting Little Orphan Blonde Brat." Vanessa said then.

"I have a name, you know..." Urchin sneered.

"His name is Urchin." Atticus glared at Vanessa.

"Like it matters," Vanessa laughed darkly. "You're all going to be finished off and the ocean will be ours. Perhaps I could turn that Darla girl into our maid and when your daughter is old enough, she will have the same fate, she's such a spoiled brat like her mother."

"Enough chit chat, let's fight!" Akito glared.

"You're so one, little man." Morgana challenged.

With that, the three merman moved out to the three octopid women.

"Let's see how strong you three are." Vanessa smirked before she wrapped Urchin with her tentacles while her daughters did the same with Atticus and Akito.

Urchin grunted and growled. 

"Haven't you been taught to never harm a lady?" Vanessa taunted him.

"Yeah, but you three are evil, so you three are an exception." Atticus said before he broke free from Ursula's tentacles and then grabbed them before starting to spin her.

"How dare you!" Morgana growled to him.

"Yes, we do!" Akito smirked darkly.

Akito and Urchin both did the same, surprising not only the octopid women, but also Urchin himself. The women glanced to Urchin. Urchin looked to himself, very curious, but he smiled in determination as he felt even more motivated about fighting these women than he had before.

"Time to send these witches flying." Atticus, Akito, and Urchin said in unison while spinning the trio sea witches at full speed.

Melody's mermaid friends who she had met during her first time under the sea poked their heads out as they watched the action. The brunette girl with a flower in her hair clung to the boy with short black hair for protection while he and the other blonde, green-eyed boy looked like they were enjoying the fight as Atticus, Akito, and Urchin were beating Vanessa, Morgana, and Ursula.

After spinning the trio sea witches for a while Atticus, Akito, and Urchin let go of them, sending them flying out of the ocean. The boys and one girl cheered that the sea witches were gone. At least, for now... Eric and Ariel looked out from their castle which wasn't too far from the sea and the barrier from the land and ocean was of course brought down as they waited in the safety of their home while Melody insisted on being a chaperon for the kids under the sea. And where they saw the sea witches being launched out of the ocean and out to a new area far far from Atlantica. Atticus, Akito, and Urchin laughed and high-fived each other in victory.

"I didn't think it'd be that easy, I was kinda hoping for a bigger competition." Akito pouted.

"Sometimes, some enemies are easy to defeat when you have incredible strength." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Akito folded his arms. "You really should've been there when I was with Slam Tasmanian, Dad, it was incredible."

Atticus chuckled as he ruffled up his younger son's hair. "We'll visit them sometimes, I bet they miss you in Acmetropolis, but not as much as your mother and I missed you and Estelle."

Akito smiled back to that. 

"Come on, let's tell everybody the good news." Urchin told his soon to be official brother-in-law and nephew.

"Yeah, because the sooner we tell them, the sooner the wedding can continue." Akito smiled.

"Come on then, let's go." Atticus told them.

With that, they all swam off.

"So, if you and Daddy get married, I won't have to live in the hotel anymore?" Eloise asked her mother.

"That's right, dear," Darla replied. "I know you'll miss it, but you only lived in the hotel because that was where Nanny lived and I was away at Paris while your father was down here under the sea, but after we get married, you'll be with us loads more than ever before! I don't know where we'll live after the wedding, but we were thinking of staying with your Uncle Atticus and Aunt Mo until further notice."

"Yay!" Eloise cheered.

Darla giggled to her daughter's excitement.

"So, Nanny's coming with us to live with Uncle Atticus and Aunt Mo?" Eloise then asked.

Darla frowned to that, but she should've expected that question since Nanny had been raising Eloise for the majority of her young life. 

"What's wrong, Mother?" Eloise then asked.

"Eloise, I'm afraid that Nanny won't be coming with us." Darla frowned.

"Why not?" Eloise frowned back. "Nanny's family, isn't she?"

"Well, in a way, yes, but Nanny lives in the hotel," Darla explained gently. "Oh, I know you love her very much and she loves you just the same, but she should be in her own home away from home... I'm sure her older brother will visit her, and you can visit her too."

"Promise?" Eloise asked.

"Promise." Darla said.

Eloise held out her pinkie. Darla smiled and linked her pinkie into her daughter's to make an official pinkie promise. 

"I'll miss her..." Eloise admitted sadly.

"I know, dear, I know." Darla soothed.

Eloise buried her face in her mother's hold. Darla gently put her arms around Eloise to comfort her.

"They're coming back." Estelle said as she looked out the nearest window to see her father, twin brother, and uncle coming back from fighting off the octopid women.

"That was fast." Vincent said.

"Guess Dad and Akito kicked their butts." Estelle smirked.

"And by the looks of your Uncle Urchin's new muscles, your father or your brother must have gave him an extra boost of strength." Mo said.

"Of course that would happen," Melody smiled back, then looked to see the mermaid children who had watched the fight come with her extended family, she then gasped and ducked down once she spotted the blonde boy around her age. "Alex!"

"Melody, get back up here at once!" Mo demanded sharply.

"I can't let him see me... No, not yet..." Melody sounded nervous.

"Melody." Mo sighed.

"What're you nervous about?" Estelle asked the black-haired girl.

"It's him..." Melody pointed to Alex. "I-I-I'm too nervous to talk with him, you go talk to him for me."

"Oh, no, you don't." Estelle said before dragging her cousin out to the blonde merboy.

"Hey!" Melody yelped. "Estelle!"

"You are talking with this boy," Estelle insisted as she dragged the older black-haired mermaid girl. "I may not have a boyfriend myself, but I don't want you to be afraid of your feelings!"

Melody began to get more and more nervous as they got closer to the blonde merboy.

"Let go!" she begged.

"Nope." Estelle refused as she kept bringing Melody closer and closer to the merboy.

"So, what do you guys wanna--" Alex was about to ask his friends until Melody was shoved into his face. "Oh!"

"You've met my cousin, right?" Estelle grinned as she pushed Melody against Alex.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Hi, Melody, or should I call you Mel-Mel?"

Melody chuckled nervously as she stroked some of her raven hair behind her earlobe. "Oh, you remember that, huh?" she smiled bashfully as her face turned red slightly.

"Yeah." Alex laughed a little, but not in a mean way.

"So then, I guess I'll just leave you two alone." Estelle said before swimming away from them.

Melody hid a glare to Estelle while Alex merely smiled. "Little cousins..." she mumbled to herself.

"So Melody, how've you been lately?" Alex asked.

"Oh, you know," Melody smiled to him with her hands behind her back. "Same old, same old."

Alex smiled back to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Atticus hugged Mo as soon as they warmly embraced each other in their reunion.

"So, what happened?" Vincent asked.

"We sent those sea witches flying, not only out of Atlantica, but way out of the ocean!" Akito said with sheer excitement.

"Cool," Vincent smiled. "And what's with Uncle Urchin's new look?"

"I guess my working out paid off." Urchin smiled as he flexed one of his arms.

"That and I might have secretly gave him a strength boost." Akito said.

"Not surprised, good work, son." Atticus smiled.

"Sure, Dad." Akito smiled back.

Back in the Supernatural Realm...

"Ah, Vanessa, Morgana, and Ursula have left the ocean perhaps forever," Drell smiled as he watched this on his crystal ball. "I guess I owe Urchin a favor."

"Yes, you do, but the direction those three were thrown was, well, I'll figure that part out later." The crystal ball said.

"Whatever," Drell shrugged simply. "Let's check on that feast."

"What can we use as a main course?" Angela wondered.

Skippy looked thoughtful as he tried to think once he looked at their arranged meal. Scootaloo flew up and pointed to what they could use as a main course. Skippy and Angela looked up as three somethings were flying down to them.

"Oh, that'll work." Angela smiled.

Skippy let out a scream as he was ambushed by the suggestion. Scootaloo simply giggled, happy that she could help. Angela kissed her daughter's cheek. Skippy grunted as he lugged their dinner to begin cooking it.

"So, how's the feast coming?" Drell asked once he came into the kitchen.

Skippy gave a thumb's up as he started to cook.

"Hurry up, will you?!" Drell scolded. "How long does it take to cook for a family of--"

Skippy then took out his wand and zapped Drell, turning him into a mouse in a jar and smirked as he continued to cook.

"This is not funny, Skippy!" Drell squeaked.

Skippy whistled innocently as he continued to cook, pretending to not hear Drell.

"ATTICUS! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Drell called out, acting as if he was in danger.

SKippy grew nervous and changed Drell back to normal and held a pot top for his only protection. And where Atticus did appear, but on top of Skippy as it seemed as though karma had did that intentionally.

"You called?" Atticus asked as his legs were back after he teleported in.

Drell smirked as Atticus flattened Skippy. "You're fine."

"Mm, what's smells good?" Atticus smiled as he smelled an aroma of food.

'It's your feast," Drell smiled. "I'd like your family to stay for dinner and I'm going to make Urchin's wishes come true."

"Thank you, Drell," Atticus smiled before he noticed he was on top of Skippy. "Oh, hi, Skippy, what are you doing under me?"

Skippy sighed at his misfortune, once Atticus got off, he then stood up and cracked his own back to relax himself.

"So, you'll tell them about the feast, right?" Drell asked, holding his fist out to Atticus for a fist bump.

"You know it." Atticus bumped fists back.

Skippy slowly slid himself up and looked like he was in slight pain.

"Great," Drell smiled before wincing in pain in his fist. "Ow."

Atticus stuck his tongue out. "See you at dinner."

"Sure..." Drell waved his hand with slight tears in his eyes from the pain. 

Skippy snickered at Drell's pain.

"Just get back to cooking." Drell glared while waving his hand to try to get the pain out.

Skippy then quickly went back to cooking the feast. Atticus liked how everything was going and took his leave for now.

Darla was walking into the Plaza Hotel, holding Eloise's hand as they had to make a special stop and she rang the front desk bell.

"Oh, hello, Eloise, hello, Ms. Fudo." Miss Thompson smiled to both.

"Hello, Miss Thompson," Darla replied. "I would like to arrange a wedding in the White and Gold Room."

"Oh, are one of your exotic French friends getting married?" Miss Thompson smiled eagerly.

"Actually, this wedding is my own." Darla informed.

"Oh, my! I'll be sure that the White and Gold Room is reserved for your wedding!" Miss Thompson smiled.

"Charge it please, thank you very much." Eloise smiled back.

"Yes, do charge it." Darla agreed with he daughter.

"Of course, Ms. Fudo." Miss Thompson said.

Darla smiled back, then looked down to her daughter as they walked around the lobby to catch the elevator. "Someday, Eloise, you'll find your true love... You probably have already met him and you don't realize it, but it's a very wonderful experience."

"I hope I get to experience it soon." Eloise said.

"You shall..." Darla encouraged.

A while later, the two were in the room and watching a program together until the doorbell buzzed. 

Eloise opened the door as her mother sat on the couch where Nanny usually sat to watch TV with the little girl and she smiled to see her friends in the hotel: Yuko, Margarita, and Bruce. "Hi, guys!"

"Hey, Eloise," Bruce smiled. "You wanna come downstairs to the lobby and play with us until dinner?"

"Oh, um, I don't know..." Eloise looked away distantly to her mother.

"Go ahead, dear, go and play with your friends." Darla smiled.

"Are you sure?" Eloise asked.

"Go ahead," Darla smiled back. "There's always the wedding and we'll be seeing each other much, much, much more." she then spoke in three times like how Nanny would which had rubbed off on Eloise herself.

"Okay..." Eloise smiled gently, then went out the door to play with her friends. "So, what's the plan?"

"We were thinking of a water pitcher down the mail chute since my brother is downstairs with Edwin." Bruce smirked.

"Ooh." Eloise smiled.

"Care to join us, yes?" Yuko invited.

"Yes, very much." Eloise agreed.

With that, the little kids rushed off to the lobby to play until they would meet their families for dinner.

"This is going to be so much fun." Bruce smiled.

The kids giggled as they went to have their fun.

Darla smiled as she watched the television, then looked down to a package of home pregnancy tests which Mo had given to her. She then opened the package, took one out and decided to go into the restroom to see if her self suspicions and accusations had been correct. 'I wonder if I'm right.' she thought to herself. She then took a deep breath as she shut the bathroom door to test it out for herself.


	13. Chapter 13

The adults in the hotel were getting the White and Gold room ready for Darla and Urchin's wedding. Atticus even helped get the room ready as there were also going to be pedestals.

"Ah, Detective Fudo, it's nice to see you in the Plaza." Nanny walked over with a smile.

"It's nice to be here, Nanny." Atticus said while carrying one of the pedestals on his right shoulder.

"Oh, pardon me." Nanny stood out of his way.

"It's alright, just be careful." Atticus replied as he helped set up with the hotel staff in the room where many weddings were held.

"You certainly are quite strong, Mr. Fudo." Mr. Salamone said.

"It pays well," Atticus laughed. "Also, thanks for letting me help the staff out."

"Of course, anything for Ms. Fudo's family." Mr. Salamone smiled back.

They then heard a couple of men grunting as they were having trouble with a pedestal which was Atticus's cue to help them out like Hercules did with the mover men when they tried to bring in a statue of himself upstairs.

"Let me help with that, fellas." Atticus offered.

"We could use all the help we can get." One of the men grunted before he yelped as him and the other men fell back and were surprised and amazed to see that Atticus didn't have a problem carrying the pedestal on his shoulder.

"Excuse me." Atticus caught it. "Come on, let's get going."

The other men were both surprised and thankful for his amazing talents and help.

Sir Wilkes had a tiny black box in his hands and opened it up to show an engagement ring and he watched as Nanny went up to the sixteenth floor to check on the bride.

"You should ask her after the wedding." Mo said.

"Oh!" Sir Wilkes looked surprised.

"Pardon me, sir." Mo chuckled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay, I just didn't see you there." Sir Wilkes said.

"How long have you liked Nanny?" Mo asked.

"Long time," Sir Wilkes sighed. "I was even there to comfort her when she had to make an ultimate sacrifice in her life: Giving up the darling girl she loved like her very own to a foster home."

"I know," Mo said. "Nanny told us."

"She really is a wonderful woman..." Sir Wilkes smiled dreamily.

"I just know that she's going to say yes when you propose to her." Mo smiled.

"Oh, I hope so..." Sir Wilkes smiled back.

Darla had her hands over her eyes. "Oh, I just can't look..."

"Dear, are you in there?" Nanny knocked on the door.

Darla opened the door to see her childhood loved one. "Oh, hello, Nanny..."

"Dear, you look flush, what seems to be the problem?" Nanny frowned.

"I just can't look..." Darla showed the pregnancy test. "You look for me, please."

"Um, of course, dear." Nanny said before taking a look at the pregnancy test.

Darla covered her eyes. "Ooh, I just can't look... I mean it has to be, right? I've been so moody lately and I've been overtired in Paris... And Pierre just..." she then screamed. "Oh, what if it's negative and I'm just wasting my time?! Maybe I should wait at least ten years until Urchin and I should get married..."

"Dear, it's... It's positive." Nanny smiled.

"Positive...?" Darla uncovered her eyes.

"Oh, yes, you have no need to be worried, worried, worried." Nanny smiled back.

Darla squealed and hugged her old nanny in delight. "I don't believe it!" she then said in a good way.

"Oh, believe it, dear." Nanny smiled.

Darla smiled back and wiped her eyes as she had joyful tears in her eyes. "I thought I probably was."

"When will you give the announcement?" Nanny asked.

"I guess during the reception..." Darla rubbed her arm sheepishly. "I'm just surprised... I mean..."

"I know, dear." Nanny said.

"Nanny, did you ever have any children?" Darla asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, dear..." Nanny replied. "I've wanted one though all my life... Unfortunately, I was struck with a dreaded case of being infertile... It broke my heart, it did..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that..." Darla said, having never known about that. 

"But, I've looked after the best girls in my lifetime to make up for that," Nanny then softly smiled. "Little itty bitty you and Eloise, of course."

"Indeed." Darla smiled.

Nanny hugged Darla and both had tears in their eyes from the joy.

Bill was with the cooks in the kitchen to make sure everything was going well so far and it was, they were now baking the cake and had the figurines of Darla and Urchin all set.

"Oh, I love weddings!" a female voice gushed.

Bill turned in surprise and gasped in delight once he saw who it was, it was Mr. Peabody's visiting daughter. "Rachel!"

Rachel rushed over to Bill who rushed over to her and the both hugged and kissed. Mr. Salamone smiled at the sight as he checked on the preparations for the wedding.

"Who's getting married?" Rachel asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Bill smiled back. "Eloise's mother is in town."

"That's amazing!" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, she even says there's a special guest coming to the hotel for the occasion." Bill smiled back to the love of his life.

Rachel looked curious and very pleased that she had come to visit on a perfect day.

Once Atticus finished his part, he came back into the Supernatural Realm where Mo, Estelle, Vincent, and Akito were waiting in a playroom which was built for after Scootaloo had been hatched. The kids decided to keep an eye on her.

Atticus came back and looked surprised to see his best friend. "Cherry, what're you doing here?"

"You can't have a wedding without me, can you?" Cherry looked back.

"I guess we can't." Atticus said.

"So boo..." Cherry replied due to scaring him from her ominous arrival.

Atticus sighed and rolled his eyes, but then smiled. "Guess you heard about Darla and Urchin finally getting married."

"How's the hotel?" Cherry asked. "I hear Darla wants to have it as soon as everything is all set and then they're going to leave the hotel forever."

"It's going great, although I had to help with most of the decorations that were heavy." Atticus said.

"Of course you did." Mo smiled to her husband and the kids looked up with smiles to him as well.

"Uh, Dad, you didn't happen to run into the Foxworths, did you...?" Vincent rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I mean, Jenny could sing for Aunt Darla and Uncle Urchin's wedding..."

"She's on her way there as we speak." Atticus said.

"Great!" Vincent smiled, then cleared his throat as he turned red slightly. "Uh, she deserves it..." he then smiled bashfully.

"Oh and Estelle, your Aunt Darla would like to speak with you alone." Atticus said.

"Um, yes, Dad, thank you." Estelle then nodded.

Skippy walked into the room and rang a bell to let everyone know that dinner was now served.

"Ooh, dinner." Drell smiled.

The Fudo family then went to stay for dinner while Cherry went to get herself home until the wedding. Skippy wiped his forehead as he had literally slaved over a hot stove just for them. There was rotisserie chicken, a strange abundance of octopus platters, creamy and buttery mashed potatoes, boiled cabbage, barbecue and grilled steak, hot, fresh rolls, and sparkling cider for drinks.

"Wow, now this is a feast." Akito smiled.

Skippy bowed loyally to the family and stepped back into the shadows.

"Well then, let's dig in." Drell said.

The family smiled as they then joined in on the feast that was their reward for defeating the sea witches once and for all. The family was then wore out and very full from the feast they had, but they remembered their manners and thanked for it as they then decided to get some sleep back home.

Back at the hotel, the telephone rang.

'Hello?" Darla answered as she was still awake. "Oh! I'll be right there..." she then hung up, slid on her slippers, and wrapped herself in her robe as she went to the elevator. "Lobby, please." she then told Max.

Max nodded before pressing the lobby button.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Darla asked him.

Max glanced to her with a shrug, then looked back at the doors. 

The elevator then dinged and opened the doors and Darla came out into the lobby. "Where is she then?"

"Right over there." Mr. Salamone pointed to Eloise who was now fast asleep on one of the couches in the foyer.

"The poor thing wore herself out." Darla said.

"It's the most refreshing evening in all my years working here..." Mr. Salamone smiled.

"Whatever, Alphonse..." Darla rolled her eyes with a sigh, then went over to the couch and picked up Eloise in her arms.

Eloise seemed to smile in her sleep as her mother held her.

"Let's get you ready for bed," Darla smiled as he carried Eloise to the elevator to put her to sleep properly. "Wedding Planning sure takes a lot out of you."

Mr. Salamone nodded, agreeing with that.

"Good night, Alphonse." Darla told the hotel manager before going back up to the penthouse.

"Good night, Ms. Fudo." Mr. Salamone nodded back as she left in the elevator with her daughter in her arms.

The next day was going to be the day that would be the last day there for Eloise.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the big day now. Eloise was wearing a poofy white and pink dress with flowers in her hair and she had a basket as she was going to be one of the flower girls at her mother's wedding. Yuko and Margarita were going to the wedding as well and wore their own dresses as they were watching her getting ready.

"You're not nervous, are you, Eloise?" Yuko asked. "I used to get nervous the first time I ever played in Carnegie Hall."

"No, I'm alright." Eloise said.

"This is so exciting though, your parents are getting married," Margarita smiled. "Mama and Tia Esperanza wish you guys the best of love and happiness."

"Thanks!" Eloise beamed before hugging her Spanish friend.

"Um, Aunt Darla?" Estelle gently knocked on the door where her aunt was behind. "You wanted to see me alone?"

"Yes, dear, come inside, Nanny went to take her seat." Darla called to her.

Estelle came inside the room to see her aunt. "You wanted to see me, Aunt Darla?"

"Yes, I would like to know if you be my maid of honor with Eloise." Darla said.

"M-M-Maid of Honor?" Estelle asked in surprise of her aunt's request.

"Yes, after all, Vincent will be the ring bearer and Akito will be Urchin's man of honor." Darla told her.

Estelle smiled bashfully.

"You do know what a Maid of Honor does, don't you?" Darla smiled to her niece.

"Um..... I kind of forgot." Estelle smiled bashfully.

"Basically, you're an unmarried woman who will be with me for the wedding," Darla informed. "You're basically in charge of the bridesmaids."

"I get to be in charge?" Estelle smirked, she was only seven and already given a job.

"Indeed and now you have to help Eloise find the perfect bridesmaids." Darla said.

"I'll try not to disappoint you, Aunt Darla." Estelle promised.

"You could never disappoint me." Darla smiled back down to her.

Estelle hugged her aunt and dashed off to find her younger cousin. Darla then turned back to the mirror as she was getting all dolled up for what is often said to be the best day of every woman's life.

Meanwhile, Urchin was getting himself ready as well as he was also waiting for Akito and Vincent.

Vincent knocked on the door. "Uncle Urchin, could we come in?" he then asked.

"Yes, boys, you both can come in." Urchin said.

Vincent opened the door and came in with Akito, both having smiles on their faces.

Urchin smiled back to them. "I can't believe I'm finally going to marry Darla..."

"Yeah, you seem to really like her based on what we've heard from Dad and Ariel." Akito laughed.

"Yeah." Vincent added.

Urchin smiled bashfully.

"What do you like best about her?" Akito asked.

"Her singing," Urchin smiled as he fondly remembered the first time he heard Darla sing. "She really does have the voice of an angel..."

"Yep." Akito nodded.

"I could listen to that voice for hours on end..." Urchin sighed as he thought about his younger days. "I really wasn't the same after she left with Emily to go back on land..."

"Yay, Flashback!" Vincent cheered.

Flashback

After Ariel's wedding with Prince Eric...

"I guess we better get going," Emily said to her brother-in-law. "Athena would be proud."

"Yes, she would..." Triton smiled back gently to his sister-in-law. "See you next summer?"

"We'll see." Emily smiled.

 

"I guess you have to go." Urchin frowned to Darla.

"Yes, so it seems..." Darla softly agreed.

"Stay with me..." Urchin took her hands as he looked into her eyes. "We could have our own life in Atlantica, just the two of us!"

Darla smiled, but took her hands out of his hold. "I'm sorry, but I have to go back to school, I have to see my friends, they'll miss me more than you will..."

"I don't know about that..." Urchin frowned under his breath.

"I promise I will call you with my shell every time I'm at the beach." Darla said.

"Promise?" Urchin asked.

"Give me your pinkie." Darla held out her hand.

Urchin looked confused, but he did as she said and held out his pinkie for her.

Darla linked their pinkies together. "I promise, promise, promise."

"Good, I'm gonna keep you to that promise." Urchin said.

"URCHIN!" An octopus called out.

"Sounds like my getting stronger session is going to start." Urchin said.

Darla gave him a hug. "Don't worry, I'll see you whenever I don't have school."

Urchin blushed and hugged her right back. "See ya, Goldilocks." he then smirked before going back into the water for his exercises.

Darla nodded and went off to go home.

End of Flashback

 

Urchin sighed. "So excited..." he then looked down to the boys. "Now, what can I do for you two?"

"Uh, Dad told us you wanted to see us." Vincent said.

"Oh, that's right, Vincent, how would you like to be my ring bearer?" Urchin asked.

Vincent smiled proudly. "Are ya sure I'm old enough?"

"But of course," Urchin smiled back. "I can't think of anyone better for the job."

"Well, I would be honored." Vincent bowed respectively to his future uncle.

Akito frowned, but happy that his older brother got to be the ring bearer.

"And, Akito, how would you like to be....." Urchin said before starting to think what would be the perfect spot in the wedding for his youngest future nephew.

Akito looked hopeful. "Yes, sir?"

"My man of honor?" Urchin then finished what he was going to ask.

"Y-You want me to be your man of honor?" Akito asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you'll basically be the man in charge, next to your dad of course," Urchin smiled back. "I think it'll be perfect for you."

Akito smiled. "Oh, thank you, Uncle Urchin!"

Vincent looked slightly jealous, but he did smile since his younger brother was going to be given an important job at the wedding as well.

"I knew that it would be the perfect job for you, little buddy." Urchin smiled, patting Akito on the back full strength, not afraid to hurt his youngest future nephew since they now had the same strength.

Akito smiled back.

"You over there, you over there!" Eloise pointed all directions as she conducted her parents' wedding while standing on top of one of the tables to appear taller. 

The employees moved as quickly as they could to the directions.

Estelle then stood up next to her cousin. "Your mother said she wants me to help you find bridesmaids."

"Oh, excellent." Eloise smiled.

"Um, what're you doing?" Estelle then curiously asked.

"Making sure everything is perfectly lovely for Mother and Daddy's wedding," Eloise replied with her hands firmly on her hips. "Now, let's skitter along and find the perfect bridesmaids, Mother deserves the best, best, best!"

With that, the two little girls then went off to find bridesmaids for Darla's wedding.

"I wonder who the best man will be." Bruce said.

Bobby just scoffed.

"Can't you at least pretend that you care?" Bruce sighed to his twin brother.

"No way, this is just so Eloise can become the most 'specialest' kid in the whole hotel and it'll make her even more special!" Bobby replied. "She's just so spoiled because everybody loves her mother and nanny so much!"

"Would you like to say that to her mother and Nanny who are right behind you?" Bruce asked with a glare at his brother.

"Yeah?" Bobby glared back. "Don't think I won't, 'Brucey'."

"Is that a fact, Bobby?" Darla's voice said firmly.

Bobby's eyes widened, then slowly turned around to see the two older women. "Good day, Nanny... Ms. Fudo..."

"Now what was that you said about my daughter?" Darla asked firmly.

"Oh, I just oh-so enjoy her company and I wish her the best of luck on your wedding, ma'am..." Bobby smiled nervously.

"Is that so?" Nanny replied crossly. "Eloise often gives me the impression that you aren't at all very nice to her or her cousins whenever they come to visit."

"Oh, not true, Nanny, not true," Bobby tried to lie his way out of this to avoid any sorts of punishment. "She must be mistaking me for someone else."

"Oh, trust me, I think she's not mistaken." Nanny said.

"I may be away traveling the world, but I know my daughter wouldn't lie to her own mother." Darla crossed her arms.

"Indeed." Nanny said.

"Oh, boy..." Bobby looked nervous.

"I think we should have a word with Mr. Applebee." Darla said to Nanny. 

"Of course, dear." Nanny agreed with her.

"What?! No, no, no, please don't." Bobby begged.

"I think it'd be wise if I met your father, Bobby..." Darla sounded very firm, more firm than she would be if Mr. Salamone accidentally lost track of Eloise. 

"Yes, ma'am..." Bobby felt defeated.

"I think I'd like to meet Mr. Salamone's brother and sister-in-law as well, Nanny..." Darla then added in, after hearing so much about how much of a nuisance that Edwin could be and was a bully in Eloise's first experience in public school.

"Of course, dear." Nanny said.

Bobby looked incredibly nervous, he didn't know Eloise's mother that well, due to her traveling a lot, but he knew that an angry woman was not a threat to be reckoned with. Nanny looked firm, but she looked slightly nervous as she turned her head to see Sir Wilkes making a round and actually hid herself behind Darla.

"Nanny?" Darla asked. "Why are you hiding?"

"Oh, uh, I believe I've dropped a contact lens dear." Nanny chuckled sheepishly.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like you are trying to hide from him." Darla said, pointing to Sir Wilkes.

"Don't be silly, dear." Nanny smiled anxiously.

Darla smirked. "You like him."

"Y-Yes." Nanny admitted, knowing that she couldn't lie to her.

Darla giggled.

Nanny then stood up. "He's a very nice gentleman, I don't believe you'd remember him, but sometimes when I'd take you out to the circus or the zoo, places like that, he'd come with us..."

"I sorta remember him now that you mention that..." Darla replied. "And he lives in the hotel now?"

"Occasionally, yes, he says I can call him Willie," Nanny smiled. "My best friend Sarah and I were spinsters, but I feel like he could be the one for me... I'm much to shy, shy, shy to tell him though."

"Well, you better tell him soon, because he's coming right over here." Darla said.

"Oh, dear me!" Nanny hiccuped.

"Um, excuse me," Sir Wilkes came up to the young blonde woman. "Darlene, may I speak with Nanny?"

"By all means..." Darla smiled as she left to leave Nanny and Sir Wilkes alone. 

"Darlene Shirley!" Nanny called in a strangled voice, then smiled nervously once she was alone with the man she had truly admired.

"Um, Nanny, I would like to ask you something after the wedding." Sir Wilkes said shyly.

"Yes...?" Nanny smiled sheepishly.

"Would you mind joining me outside after the wedding?" Sir Wilkes asked.

"Not at all, Willie." Nanny smiled back.

"Great!" Sir Wilkes sounded accomplished, then cleared his throat. "Um, see you then."

"Of course." Nanny beamed.

Darla smiled from afar as she continued to walk off.


	15. Chapter 15

Estelle and Eloise were going all around the hallways, Eloise of course, making a racket on the way.

"Eloise, must you always make such a racket?" Mrs. Thornton groaned as she came out from her room.

"We're so sorry, Mrs. Thornton." Estelle said.

"Your husband's not much around, isn't he, Mrs. Thornton?" Eloise then asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, he fell out of love with me and I moved into this hotel before any of you were born," Mrs. Thornton replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Would you like to be one of my mother's bridesmaids?" Eloise invited.

"Really? But aren't I a little too old to be a bridesmaid?" Mrs. Thornton asked.

"I think you deserve it," Eloise smiled. "Consider it as my farewell present for you." 

"Farewell present?" Mrs. Thornton asked. "What do you mean?"

"See you at the wedding!" Eloise ran off with Estelle, not saying anymore.

Mrs. Thornton was both worried and curious at the same time.

"They don't know you're leaving after the wedding?" Estelle whispered to her cousin.

"It's a surprise that Mother's going to announce at the reception." Eloise replied.

"Ohh." Estelle said, now understanding.

The two girls then kept 'skittering' along to meet more potential bridesmaids for Darla.

"Sure is gonna be different around here..." Eloise said as she knew that she was going to leave forever after the wedding, then sighed a little sadly.

"Look at it this way, you'll be with your parents a whole lot more." Estelle soothed.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good thing." Eloise said.

"I'm sure they'll miss you here at the Plaza." Estelle agreed.

"I'll miss them too..." Eloise hugged her cousin and they went off to continue to find bridesmaids for Darla and Urchin's wedding. "Especially Bill..."

"I'm sure they will all miss you too." Estelle said.

"Thanks, Estelle." Eloise replied.

"Of course." Estelle smiled back.

"Now, who should be the next bridesmaid?" Eloise asked.

"Hmm..." Estelle started to think, then saw someone in the corner of her eye who was walking around the hallways far from them. "Rachel Peabody?"

"Rachel's here, where?!" Eloise smiled.

"Right there!" Estelle pointed.

Eloise turned her head, then ran up to the hotel owner's daughter. "Rachel!"

"Hello, Eloise!" the adult woman smiled and hugged her like a big sister would to her little sister.

"What are you doing here?" Eloise asked with a smile.

"I've decided to come to visit my father and it seems like I came at a good time," Rachel smiled back. "I heard your mother's getting married."

"Indeed she is, me and Estelle are looking for girls of any age to be her bridesmaids." Eloise said.

"How sweet of you." Rachel smiled back.

"Rachel, would you like to be a bridesmaid?" Eloise then asked.

"Yeah, would you?" Estelle added.

"Oh, if you wouldn't mind..." Rachel smiled. 

"Oh, pleeeeeease!" Eloise and Estelle smiled back with pleading smiles.

Rachel giggled. "Well, how can I say no to cute faces like those?"

"Yay!" Estelle cheered.

Rachel giggled. Eloise and Estelle thanked her for her time and they continued to find more bridesmaids for Darla and Urchin's wedding.

"Uh, Ms. Fudo, how long is your vacation going to be after the wedding ceremony?" Mr. Salamone asked Darla.

"Vacation?" Darla asked.

"Yes, it's my understanding that you and your husband and Eloise will be going on vacation after the service," Mr. Salamone replied. "Say... Two weeks... A month?"

"Forever." Darla replied.

"Forever?!" Mr. Salamone's eyes widened.

"Yes, my husband and I are going to be living together with Eloise and we'll be living someplace far away." Darla said.

"Where, if I may ask...?" Mr. Salamone asked.

"We don't know yet, we'll decide after our family vacation," Darla replied. "But after this wedding, Eloise will no longer be living in the hotel, my husband and I are going to keep an eye on her from now on."

"That's fantastic!" Mr. Salamone smiled.

Darla glanced at him.

"Erm, well, I'm happy for you all." Mr. Salamone covered up his over excitement.

"If you say so, Alphonse..." Darla shrugged and walked off.

Mr. Salamone then did a secret victory dance since Eloise wouldn't be around the hotel anymore.

Eloise looked out the window from her bedroom with Weenie, Skipperdy, and Ditto as guests were coming for the biggest wedding event since Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch were apart of the Canterlot Wedding for Shining Armor and Princess Cadence.

"Well, looks like the day really has come." Eloise said.

Weenie, Skipperdy, and Ditto nuzzled up against the girl. Eloise smiled and hugged them back. The room had been cleaned up and most of Eloise's things had been packed away, her name was even erased from the wall as she wasn't going to live there anymore. And where everyone, well, everyone but Mr. Salamone, were indeed going to miss Eloise. Prunella felt the same way.

Mrs. Thornton thought she would be glad herself, but she found herself even going to miss the little dickens herself since she had gotten so used to the ruckus and was even sad when Eloise tried to go to school for the first time when Phillip gave up on tutoring her, only to come back again after a lot of begging and pleading. The White and Gold room was all spruced up and ready for the wedding, the cooks had the cake ready, and it was now time to get started.


	16. Chapter 16

"You ready to walk on land, Urchin?" Drell asked.

"I think so..." Urchin replied with a small, yet nervous smile. "I told everybody goodbye and I was going to miss them."

"Very well," Drell nodded. "Now, arise!"

Urchin then held himself up and let his tail fin flop on the sand as he was the dry land.

"'I wish I may, I wish I might'," Drell waved his pointer finger. "'Don't let Urchin look a fright! He used to be under the sea and relax in the sand, Make this merman become a human on land'!"

Once the spell was recited, it hit Urchin, changing him into a human man. Urchin's green tail fin disappeared and he was given his very own legs. The merman then stood up on his own two legs and they were now permanent and he was going to live like a human man.

Drell smiled, then flinched, covering his eyes. "Let me fix that..." he grunted slightly nervously, then zapped a groom's tux onto the former merman/current human male.

Urchin smiled at his new clothes. "Thanks, Drell."

Drell smiled back. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Urchin smiled.

Drell smiled back. "Go steal her heart, Urchin."

Urchin laughed, he then hugged the warlock and ran off.

Cherry played the music as people were coming into the room for the wedding. Bill was attending to the guests and asked them if they were friends of the bride or the groom. Once the room was filled, it was time for the wedding. Urchin nervously stood at his side with a smile while his groomsmen were with him, along with Akito. Eloise held her flower basket tightly as she waited for her mother to come to walk down the aisle.

"You ready yet in there, dear Ms. Fudo?" Mrs. Thornton asked.

"Yes, I'm ready and it's okay if you call me Darla, Mrs. Thornton." Darla smiled.

"Um, okay... Darla..." Mrs. Thornton then said.

"Alright, here I come..." Darla opened the door and came out in her white gown and even had a silvery tiara over her veil as she clutched her bouquet in her opera gloved hands.

"You look lovely." Mrs. Thornton smiled.

"Thank you." Darla smiled back.

Mrs. Thornton then sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "You look as lovely as my niece on her wedding day."

Darla smiled proudly as she bowed her head.

"Aunt Darla~" Estelle called. "We're all getting rather anxious!"

"I'm coming!" Darla called back.

"Well, you better get into position." Mrs. Thornton told her.

Darla nodded once as she took a deep breath. "Showtime..." she told herself as she came out.

Cherry then started 'The Wedding March' which made everyone stand up and smile to Darla as she was shown to them. And where Urchin was mesmerized by his wife's beauty. Eloise smiled up to her mother and walked with her as she tossed the flowers around while walking down the aisle with her. This was a beautiful day and where nothing was going to ruin it. Cherry continued to play the music until Darla came to Urchin's side. Urchin smiled as he turned to his bride and the music stopped.

'Finally, this is it the day I've been waiting for ever since Eloise first came into the Plaza.' Mr. Salamone thought to himself.

Mr. Peabody decided to do the service and conducted the speech as Darla and Urchin stood together while Eloise sat with the other kids who were accompanying the wedding as guests. The girls and Bruce smiled happily for Eloise, feeling so happy for her. Nanny was so proud that she smiled with tears in her eyes for Darla. There were then surprising guest stars who came to the wedding.

"If anyone has anything to say, speak now or forever hold your--" Mr. Peabody was about to say.

"Wait! Don't start yet!" a voice called out.

Everyone then turned to see a cat couple with an elephant, a goat, a fish, a turtle, and a hippo in clothing come into the wedding as well. This caused Darla to smile, she knew they wouldn't miss her own wedding.

"Sorry we're late." Danny smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah," Tillie chuckled. "Traffic, what can you do?"

Pudge even came with his girlfriend. "Come on, Glacia, let's take our seats."

The female penguin nodded and went with the other animals to take their seats.

Mr. Peabody looked confused, then rubbed his head. "Anyway, as I was saying..." he then cleared his throat to continue the speech.

All the animals then took their seats as Mr. Peabody was continuing where he was.

"Now, if anyone has anything to say--" Mr. Peabody then tried again.

"Wait!" a voice called out.

"Now what?" Mr. Peabody groaned.

A much older Dusk came into the room. "Sorry, I'm late, but some people in the lobby were hogging me."

"Sissie!" Darla beamed at her biological older sister. "What a surprise!"

"I wasn't going to miss your wedding." Dusk smiled as she took her seat.

"Are there any other guests coming in that I should know about?!" Mr. Peabody asked impatiently from the insane abundance of interruptions. 

"Daddy..." Rachel glanced at her father.

"Erm... Please..." Mr. Peabody then looked before he would go on.

And where to his luck, there were no more interruptions.

"Okay, are we all here? Good! Now..." Mr. Peabody then continued. "Urchin, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poor, for sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do." Urchin smiled honestly.

"And do you, Ms. Fudo, an unbelievably gorgeously talented and very exquisite young creature since my darling Rachel's mother, God rest her soul, take this lucky soul to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poor, for sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" Mr. Peabody then asked. 

"Um, yes." Darla replied after a glance at her descriptions from the hotel's owner.

"Then with the power vested in me, in the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife," Mr. Peabody then proclaimed. "You may now kiss the bride."

And where without any hesitation, Urchin and Darla kissed. Everyone clapped for them. Darla then stood up on a high platform with her back turned and she threw her bouquet up in the air. The bridesmaids all jumped for it, but however, the flowers landed in Nanny's lap which shocked her in both surprise and a good way.

"Looks like it'll be your turn to walk down the aisle someday." Mo smiled.

"Who knows, luv?" Nanny smiled bashfully.

"I do." Sir Wilkes whispered as he took her hand and got down on one knee.

"Willie?!" Nanny's eyes widened. 

"Hilary Andrews, will you marry me?" Sir Wilkes asked, revealing Nanny's real name to everybody.

And where this caused for everyone in there to gasp in a good way.

"Oh, Willie..." Nanny smiled with tears in her eyes. "What else can I say, but yes, yes, yes!"

The two then hugged each other into a kiss which made everyone smile and clap for them.

"Yay, Nanny!" Eloise cheered for her nanny.

"This day just got better." Mo smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

It was now time for dances and the reception as everyone wished for the best for the bride and groom.

"I'm glad you all have gathered here, I have some news that I should tell you before my mother tells everyone else," Eloise stood on one of the tables as she had her children friends and cousins gathered with her. "But... I'm leaving the Plaza Hotel."

"Oh, but Eloise, when are you coming back with both your parents?" Yuko asked.

"I won't be coming back to stay, Yuko," Eloise explained. "I'm going to miss you all absolutely very much, but I'm going to be living with Mother and Daddy to wherever they take me, Eloise."

Mr. Salamone smiled, happy that he would never have to have to hear any more complaints or ruckus or room service and where nothing could make him possibly miss her. 

"It sure won't be the same without you, Eloise..." Margarita commented.

"I know, I'll miss you all too..." Eloise said to her fellow kids. 

"So, are you still going to be tutored or going to school?" Felicity asked.

"We'll see what the time brings us, but it was sure great knowing you all." Eloise smiled honestly to everyone.

"I'll sure miss having a little co-star in the kitchen whenever I deliver room service, but you have a safe time with your folks, kiddo." Bill smiled to Eloise.

"I sure will, Bill." Eloise smiled before walking over to Mr. Salamone.

Bill smiled to her, then came over to the kids and their Pokemon. The Pokemon then hugged Bill and even Vulpix nuzzled against him since he got to know the man a lot better recently.

"What a wonderful wedding." Mr. Salamone chuckled.

"Uh, Mr. Salamone, could I talk with you?" Eloise requested.

"What is it now, Eloise?" Mr. Salamone sighed, but forced himself to smile politely to her.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for always causing you so much trouble," Eloise frowned before bringing out a present. "This is for your birthday since I won't be here for it."

"Um, thank you, Eloise..." Mr. Salamone accepted the gift. "I'm touched."

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Salamone, I'll miss you very much." Eloise hugged the hotel manager before going off.

Mr. Salamone then looked to her and opened the present to see what it could had possibly been. And where it was a coupon to the salon whenever he needed some relaxation from the stress at the hotel mostly due by Eloise. The hotel manager looked very shocked and emotionally touched by the gift offering. He then looked up as Eloise was going to say goodbye to the other members of the hotel. He was surprised by the gift and how mature it was of Eloise to give him such a token of appreciation and gratitude. He was thinking now that maybe, just maybe, he was actually going to miss the city child.

Once Eloise was done saying goodbye, it was time for Darla to make the announcement before having cake. The wine glass was clinked to get everyone's attention.

"Now, beofre we cut the cake, there's some news that you probably have heard of," Darla stood up as she put her hands together. "This may come as a shock to some of you, but... Eloise won't be living in the Plaza anymore..."

The ones who didn't know were in fact surprised by that news.

"Mine and Urchin's honeymoon isn't a normal honeymoon," Darla then continued. "We're actually going on a family vacation with Eloise and she's coming with us, we're going to find a place to call all our own, because unless it's with my whole family, I'm not going to travel to Paris anymore."

Urchin nodded, agreeing.

"So, after the wedding is over, we'll be on the road," Darla concluded. "Thank you all for coming and thank you all for taking very good care of our daughter in our absence."

"I have a feeling there might be another announcement." Eloise whispered.

Darla then sat down with her husband with a smile.

'I guess I was wrong.' Eloise thought to herself.

The whole wedding was a success. And where after cutting the cake, it was now time for Darla, Urchin, and Eloise to leave.

"Did you call Phillip, dear?" Nanny asked.

"Yes, Nanny." Darla replied as she held Eloise's hand while Urchin held the other hand as she was in between them.

"You reminded him not to come, right, dear?" Nanny asked.

"Yes, Nanny..." Darla started to get slightly annoyed at her nanny's checking in on things like this.

"Are you sure you have everything, dear?" Nanny continued.

"Yes, Nanny." Darla sighed, annoyed.

"I just want to make sure you have everything..." Nanny smiled. "Oh, one more thing, dear?"

"Yes, Nanny?" Darla asked with a sigh.

"Your parents would be proud." Nanny replied.

"I think you're right." Darla smiled.

Nanny hugged Darla.

"Goodbye, Nanny..." Darla whispered.

"Goodbye, dear, stay safe, safe, safe!" Nanny whispered back.

Darla then pulled out while wiping her eye, then went into the car with Urchin and Eloise as they were going to travel now. Charlie waved to them at the door as everyone came out. The kids blew bubbles while the adults threw rice as the happy couple and their daughter were going off.

"Goodbye, goodbye!" Eloise waved to all of her friends. "I'll miss you all!"

"We'll miss you too, Eloise!" All her friends replied back.

Eloise waved as the doors were closed and the happy couple were off with their daughter.

Atticus wiped his eyes as he smiled proudly. "Well done, Darla... You adorable little angel."

"We all are." Mo smiled.

Atticus smiled back to her. The hotel was getting all cleaned up.

Nanny and Sir Wilkes stayed in the sixteenth floor and redecorated it as it wasn't going to be Nanny and Eloise anymore with her pets, it was now going to be their room as they were going to stay in the hotel for as long as they would wish to do so. Phillip continued his studies in Princeton and was no longer going to be Eloise's tutor.

Bill was recently discovered by a talent scout and he was going to become a theater actor, much to his delight, and was going to live with Rachel in their new home in Broadway. And where Darla, Urchin, and Eloise were going to be staying with Atticus, Mo, and their kids until they could find their own place to stay. But that was a story for another day. 

The couple and their daughter were now on vacation.

"After our vacation, we'll go to Atticus's place," Darla said to her husband. "Besides, then, we can tell them the news of our new little stranger on the way."

"Uh-huh." Urchin agreed.

"What new little stranger?" Eloise asked, interested.

Darla and Urchin's eyes widened. Had she been listening through the whole thing.

"Uh, we'll talk about that later, dear." Darla smiled sheepishly. "How about some shopping, dinner, and a movie?"

"SHOPPING!" Eloise squealed out of delight.

"Does that always work?" Urchin asked.

"Oh, yes," Darla giggled. "Come, Eloise, let's get set."

Eloise smiled, then went to get herself ready for a shopping spree. Urchin smiled, at least that would keep Eloise busy for a while.

The End


End file.
